Your Destiny
by Shessyloverxox
Summary: She started running. She heard the steps beat against the ground as they started running too. Then she tripped over another uneven side walk. Rin moaned, and rolled to her other side. A shadow hovered above her, and she opened her eyes. "No"
1. Ice lord

**_Disclaimer: I dont not own Inuyasha. Read, and enjoy_**

Chapter one- Ice Lord

It was late February when Kagome told Rin about her engagement to a man named Inuyasha. They were having lunch together at one of their favorite cafe.

Rin listened intently, occasionally sipping her coffee. Though it was nearly March, the breezes were cool enough to wear a sweater. Kagome had paused to eat some of her salad. She ran her fingers through her silky dark hair, and her eyes flashed happily.

"I couldn't be happier, you know Rin? You should have seen the way her proposed! I almost fainted with excitement." Rin requested the check and asked, "Where'd you met him again?" Kagome smiled, showing her pearly whites. "Well I decided to go out this day right and…" She stopped with this silly grin on her face, and then continued. Rin faded out.

Why couldn't Kags ever just answer a question without going into a long explanation? Her attention came back when she heard her friend say miracle. "What's a miracle?" Kagome huffed, then said lamely, "Where you listening? We met on Miracle Street". Rin played with a stand of her dark brown tresses. "I know that street. That's a bit of a coincidence, don't you think Kags?"

Kagome shrugged her indifference. She asked, "You say it as if that's a bad thing". Rin studied her friend with hazel orbs, surprised. She whispered, "You don't know the legend of that street?" Susan shook her head, and leaned in closer. "Tell me", she demanded.

"Well, there was this king who ruled the entire west a long time ago. They said he was beautiful, with hair so silver that crusaded down his back and mystic icy gold eyes that you've never seen before. All the ladies in the land came to catch his heart and become queen, but they all failed. Soon, they began to call him the Ice Lord, destined to forever be without a mate for all the days he lived. But they were wrong. A father offered his two daughters to the king, and they works as servants.

The older one tried desperately to appeal to the Ice Lord, but nothing she did caught his eyes. Her sister however was the one to draw his gaze. He invited her to his chamber for lunch, and had her seated next to him during dinner. He bought her gifts of gold and other precious stones. She wore the best of gowns, slept in rooms as big as the Kings. He visited her every night, whenever he could. Finally he made plans to marry her, and the people of the castle were overjoyed. They started right away with the preparations, decorating the ball room for the big day. Then the day came, and the bride walked down the aisle.

She was said to be stunning wearing a snow white dress that went down to her ankles, and a crown of silver on her curled hair. Her skin was as pale as the dress, which contrasted with the red lipstick that covered her full lips. Grand earrings dangled from her ears, and her arm held many bracelets.

In her hands she held a bouquet of hibiscus. She held hands with the King, and right before they could kiss to seal the marriage, something happened". Rin paused, and noticed that some of the customers were listening to her. Even the waiter whom she sent for the check was looking at her.

She continued, "Her sister Kagura was furious. She hated her for what she took from her. So she jumped from her seat, and before anyone could stop her, she stabbed her younger sibling in her back with a dagger. Her brilliant gown stained with crimson, and she fell to the floor. The King was grieve-stricken. He cradled his drying wife, pleading with her, desperately trying to stop the blood flow.

She just smiled, touched his cheek, and then whispered something in his ear. Those were her drying words. She exactly where Miracle Street stands, and they planned to burn Kagura. The thing is she escaped the day of her sentenced death. " Kagome tilted her head. "What was the words that girl said to the king?"

Rin sipped her coffee again. "it was more of a poem, or a song". She cleared her throat, and began to sing.

My love, don't you cry,

Together we'll be until the end of time

Wait for me on my resting place

For soon I will rise

Wait for me

For soon I will rise

My lover for the rest of time

"They say the King disappeared a week later, and he was presumed dead after a month of searching."

**_Thank you for read, please review!_**


	2. Dreamless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Read, and enjoy**

Rin tossed her cell phone on her couch as she entered her two-room apartment. In the kitchen she grabbed water from the frig, and then headed for her bedroom. Once there she sat her water on the nightstand, and then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She practically jumped into her warm bed, and then grabbed a pillow. She was close to sleep when she heard a beep sound. Opening her eyes, she saw that the computer screen had flashed on. She figured she left it on earlier, and crawled out of the covers reluctantly.

She grabbed the mouse, but it wouldn't move. "What the heck?" Suddenly it moved by it's self to the internet icon, and clicked. The page flashed up, and Google came up.

Words began to type themselves into the rectangle. 'Sesshomaru Takahasi' the curser went down the list. Rin was both amazed and frighten. The pointer found what it was looking for. She had to squint to read the text.

_Two thousand years ago Sesshomaru Takahasi was the ruler of the west. He was said to be cold and ruthless, despite his indifferent expression he was said to always have. But his stoic mask couldn't keep out the beauty that won his heart. There was only one problem. _

_She was a human, therefore worthless to the court. Though Sesshomaru fought his way through to see that they were married, she fell to an unfortunate death by her jealous sister. They say just before she died, she told her lover that she would come back to the world of the living, and that they shall never be apart. A few weeks after she died, Sesshomaru suddenly disappeared from his room. _

_No one knew where he went, or why he left. Soon after, the west began to fall. Sesshomaru's younger brother took over his brothers place, but refused to he crowned. He said that that belonged to his half brother, not him._

Rin was sitting down now. That was the same story she had told Kagome earlier. More importantly, how did her computer just do that? She moved her mouse. It seemed okay. Then she clicked on the toolbar. She had to figure out who that girl's name was.

It had been bothering her for some time now. She typed in her question, and she couldn't believe what came up. No one knew. She had to of looked at maybe fifth teen sites. No a single one knew her name. Frustrated Rin sat back. Then she reached back, and felt the scar on her back. She didn't remember where she had got it from, but it was as long as her pointer finger. "Another mystery. Oh boy…"

The screen clicked off, and Rin jumped in her seat. Then large green words began to form on the still dark screen.

ARE YOU AFRIDE OF ME?

She didn't know what do at first. Fear rendered her paralyzed. Then she slowly typed in a response.

YES

The answer was quick.

THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR MY LOVE

Rin bit her lip, and tasted the blood in her mouth. Why did this person just call her their love? Her fingers moved more quickly on the keyboard.

WHO ARE YOU?

YOU KNOW WHO I AM

She almost choked her water that she went to retrieve. Her mouth had felt unbearably dry. Anger turned her fear away as she typed.

WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THIS IS, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET MESSING WITH ME

Satisfied, she sat back and sipped on her water.

DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME, RIN

The words blinked on the screen. Rin had never been so afraid in her life. Shaken up, she just stared at the screen. Minuets passed before there was another response.

FORGIVE ME LOVE. I DID NOT MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU SO. PLEASE, COME BACK WITH ME

Suddenly the dark corners of her room became frightful looking. She quickly turned on the table lamp. Then she tried hard to understand what was going on. What could this person be possibly talking about? A little side of her wanted to still believe it was a computer hacker that was trying to scare her.

If that was the case, she should call the police. She quickly plucked the phone from it's holder near her bed. She clicked it on, and put it to her ear. There was no dial tone. Only a faint static sound that she heard from a TV if it was turned on the wrong channel. It was getting louder.

She could hear nothing else but the weird noise, no matter how many times she clicked the phone off and then back on.

Then it stopped, and the dial tone came through. She was petrified. Her feet felt like they were glued to the floor beneath. The dial ceased, and she heard a women's voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Golden eyes observed the city as it grew late. Soft breezes ruffled silver tresses, and tangled. It. With an impassive expression, Sesshomaru ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Are you sure?" Another man stood close by, taking gin the same sight. "Positive, she's Kagome's friend. Tall, thin, dark hair, brown eyes…"

Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother. "Inuyasha, Kagura is about. She'll be after Rin, if it is her, and Kagome when she finds out they survived." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I was hoping to hold of moving to the safe house until later, but her resurrecting this morning, we don't have very long." Sesshomaru turned back to the night sky. "You go take care of Kagome. I'm going to get Rin, and we'll meet back at the house."

At one moment two figures stood on a rooftop, and then they were gone.

**Please people, a review is all im asking for. :D**


	3. A visit in the night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, read and enjoy**

Chapter 3- A visit in the night

Kagome thought about what Rin had told her earlier in the café. As soon as she got home and was finished with her night routine, she jumped onto her computer. In Google she typed 'Miracle street and pushed I'm feeling lucky. It took her immediately to a website about the thousands of streets names Miracle.

She rolled her eyes, and made her search in her area. She rolled down the page, and finally found what she was looking for. It featured the same story Rin told her and a little more after Sesshomaru's death. All it said was that Sesshomaru's brother had out the west back together after his brother's hasty leave.

Strangely enough the site didn't say what the brother's name was. Turning the computer off, Kagome had the sudden impulse to call her friend. She picked up the bedroom phone.

She dialed the number. It went straight to voice mall so she thought to leave a message.

"Hi, you've reached… Kagome"

Kagome froze at the strange voice.

"Kagome, did you think I would stay dead forever?"

She tried to click the off button, but the voice still came through.

"I don't like you, Kagome. You're in the way"

Kagome was sweating now. Her hands trembled. "Who…are you?"

"It's Kagura Kagome, don't you remember? I'm coming to get you, Kagome!"

Kagome dropped the phone in terror, and looked around her. Her balcony window was open. She ran over to it and shut it promptly. Then to her horror she realized that it had no lock. She slowly backed up, and then jumped when something in the kitchen fell.

The phone that she had dropped was releasing a static sound, and when she tried to call it wouldn't work. The only other phone was in the kitchen, and that was where she heard that noise. From her closet she retrieved a bat. Her heart was beating wildly; dark strands stuck to her face. She cracked the door slightly and peeked out. The hall was dark and deserted.

The Kitchen looked the same. She Inched her foot out, then her head. Stealthily, she tipped to the phone's location on the counter closest to the doorway. The blue screen was flashing, but stopped once she grabbed it. Kagome tried the talk button.

Still no dial tone came through. She was out of ideas when the room suddenly filled with a classical ringtone. Her fingers trembled so much she had trouble answering the phone. She put it up to her ear, and waited. "Look behind you" She dropped the device, and turned around. Her mouth opened, and she screamed.

A hand enclosed around her throat. Kagome gasped for air, and her fingers wrapped around the perpetrators wrists. She started to wheeze, and cough. She was going to die. Then a burst of air filled her lungs, and she fell onto the floor. Her vision was blurred, but she could see that another being was in her apartment.

Apparently, he had just saved her from her almost certain death. Catching her breath, she looked up at her savior; only to lose it again. The women who called herself Kagura snared at the 

man. A fierce wind shook the small apartment, and caused Kagome to turn her head. When she looked back, she was gone.

Now the man with flowing silver hair turned to her; his amber eyes sparkled. He to a step closer to her, and she moved backwards.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" He stared at her for a moment, and then his gazed wondered around the room. When he finally decided to speak, his strong, direct voice surprised her.

"I have a bit of a story for you, Kags" All she could do was nod dumbly. He pointed to the window. "The woman who tried to kill you is called Kagura. I'm sure you heard the story." In her mind, she recounted the story, and what she read online. "Wait, so you're telling me that you fit in that story somehow?"

Her fiancé offered her a hand, and she took it. Once up she crossed her arms. "Explain, now Inu" His eyes lost their friendly hue, and instead narrowed in seriousness. "Before I start Kags, everything I'm about to tell you is the truth. Okay?"

Suddenly she remembered the cold fingers that wrapped around her throat, and self-consciously she placed a hand there. The silence in the room was obvious and painful. She shifted uncomfortably. "So…Why did that woman try to kill me?" They took a seat on the couch, and Inuyasha glanced at the clock.

"As you know Kagura killed Sesshomaru's mate the day of their wedding. She escaped from her cell, but later found and killed." He paused, and looked at Kagome. She nodded. "I'm Sesshomaru's brother." Kagome sat up strait and stared wide eyed at him.

"I know you're a demon, but who old are you?" He reached out and touched her hand; a gesture she welcomed. "Kagome, you're a demon too." She stood up shaking her head. "No Inu, I'm not. If I were… then I would remember things past my twenty four years of existence" "No, your memory resets every forty years. That's why you don't remember, now shut up and let me explain."

Immediately she sat back down. "Sesshomaru knew that something would happen if he tried to marry Rin…" "RIN!" "So he decided to trick the court. The so called bride was just a build up of energy that was formed to look like Rin. So when Kagura stabbed it, we weren't surprised. We buried the fake, and then went to the place we hid Rin. Poor girl was sick with fright. We planned that after a month or so, Sesshomaru would leave and take Rin to a safer place. I was to look over the place until then.

You Kagome and Rin are sisters. So it was only natural that you wanted to stay with her. At that time you were living with me, as my personal assistant. Your father had been gave you away. So you wanted to stay with your sister…" "I left you!?" Inuyasha smiled.

His pointy canines flashed. "No, we weren't together then, so it didn't offend me. So Sesshomaru took you two and left to find you guys a better place to hide. The excitement still hadn't calmed down yet. But something happened, and Sesshomaru didn't come back for another three years.

When he finally did come back, he was a mess. I had never seen him like that; I was so use to him being the ignorant bastard he usually was." Inuyasha glanced at the clock once more, and then at the carpet. Kagome leaned in closer. "What happened Inu?" He looked grimly at her. "He told me that Kagura had appeared one day, and you and he were checking out a nearby village. Rin had not want go, so she was alone when she appeared. Somehow… she managed to kill her, without laying a hand on her.

That's when he realized that Rin had some of his abilities. So that meant she would not grow old and die, but stay young looking while staying with him." "So what happened?" He signed. "Rin was in denial about killing her sister. Though Kagura had not liked her, Rin had. Sesshomaru said she cried for nights, and if she slept she had nightmares. Neither he nor Kagome could comfort her about it.

So Sesshomaru made a decision. He took her both of you to the outskirt of a well protected village, and… he took each of your memories. He then told you guys to always stick together, and said you lived in that village. He stayed watching you two for the next three years in the shadows. Always there to keep you from 

danger, and give mysterious gifts on birthdays. Then he said he went somewhere for a day to get a present for Rin, and when he came back the village was gone." Kagome listened with wide eyes. There were so many things going through her mind right now. Like that fact that Rin was her sister, or that Rin was Sesshomaru's lost love. She began to get a headache.

"What do you mean gone?" Inu nodded. "It was burnt down, everything. It was so bad Sesshomaru couldn't make out anyone's scent. That's why he was do, so unlike him when he came back. Sesshomaru thought he lost the only one person that didn't see him as a monster, or a beast. But whatever Rin saw in him was pure, and though he may deny it right now, he's nothing without her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you would like to place a call, please hang up and try again"

Rin's heart was thumping so hard against her rib she could hear it. New words flashed onto the computer screen. She was too far to read it off the screen without her glasses. Even though she had lowered the phone from her ear, she could still hear the operator recording. She hung up. Then she advanced closer to the computer.

ARE YOU THERE RIN

Rin stared at the screen, then at the clock. It was three in the morning. She was tired. She just wanted all of this to END so she could push it to the far end of her mind, and never think about it again. She sat down, and glared at his screen as if it was its fault for her misfortune.

ARE YOU DOING THIS

DOING WHAT MY LOVE

ARE YOU THE SICK BASTARD THAT'S BEEN MESSIN WITH MY PHONE

NO. I HAVENT A CLUE OF WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT RIN. MAYBE WE SHOULD SUSPEND THIS LITTLE CHAT UNTIL YOU LEARN MANNERS

A shock of fear shot through Rin's body. For some bazaar reason she didn't want this person to leave her. If he truly wasn't the one doing this then what if the person who was finally confronted her? She would be helpless.

NO PLEASE DON'T GO. IM SORRY, IM JUST SCARED

There was no response. For a minuet she thought he had already left. A cry emitted from her throat, and tears gathered in her eyes.

I SHALL FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME MY SWEET. BUT REFRAIN FROM USING THAT LAUNGUAGE TOWARDS ME EVER AGAIN

A wave of relief hit her, and she calmed down.

YES. IM SORRY

NOW DO AS I SAY AND GO TO MIRACLE STREET. I WILL BE THERE WAITING FOR YOU

She frowned. Suspicion rose within her. Meeting a total stranger at night with no witnesses went against everything she was taught in life. She waited, hesitant.

OR DO YOU WANT TO STAY AND FALL PREY TO WHOEVER IS IN THERE

The last comment spooked her. Was there really someone in her apartment? She looked around her bedroom. One thing was for sure. She sure wasn't staying her.

Getting up, Rin got a bag, put a few things in it, and then left the room. She was about to open the door when she glanced at her small kitchen. On one of her counters was a block that held knives. She took a long slender one and hid it in her bag.

In the back of her mind she hoped she wouldn't have to use it. As she walked down the hall way towards the exit, she couldn't help but to think that she was going to have to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to hide her obvious surprise. "Do you suppose Rin is safe at her apartment? I mean with Kagura about now." Inuyasha turned to gaze out the window before turning back to her. "I don't know what Kagura plan to do right now, but Sesshomaru is going to go get her right now. We need to get to the pre-determined safe house.

We'll meet them there. She nodded, and grabbed her phone anyway. "I'll just call to make sure she's alright". It rung five times before going to voicemail; she tried two more times but it did the same thing. Finally she looked at Inu, who was observing her intently. "She's not answering Inu. Maybe Sesshomaru already got there…" Again the room filled with a classical ring.

She read the screen. "It's Rin" He looked unconvinced. "I think Kagura already got to her. Why would Rin choose to call back after the third call? Be cautious Kags." She nodded, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, you ringed?"

"Oh, hey Rin. Yeah, I just want to check on you is all".

"Why would you do that at three in the morning?"

"I had this sudden impulse to call you and check on you for some reason Rin. Sorry if I woke you"

"It's alright. If that's all"

"Wait a sec. So are you excited about the second?"

"Next month?"

"Yea. So are you?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Of really? I thought you really didn't want to have a birthday party?"

"Well I changed my mind. It could be fun, you know?"

"Rin, you hate parties. You even didn't want to have a party for your sweet sixteen… Kagura?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then a dial tone came through. She looked at Inuyasha. He nodded. "Let's go. Sesshomaru will deal with it" She nodded and headed to her closet to pull on a pair of pants over her pajama bottoms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Rin? You in there?" Kagome pounded on the white down that belonged to her friend. Somehow she had been able to convince Inu to come here first, and then go the house. With her last knock, she turned towards the prince. "She's not here, I know it."

His look was impassive. He leaned his muscular frame against the door frame, and gave her a bemused look. "Why would she be here?" Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but then realized her error. He was right. If Kagura knew she had been discovered then why would she of stayed at Rin's apartment? She was brought back from her thoughts when she saw Inuyasha move in front of the door.

"What are you doing? Didn't you just hint that she left some time ago?" He placed a hand on the knob, and turned his head to look at her. "There may be some leads as to where she went, or did you have something else in mind". Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Then she smiled, and bowed with her hands extended. "Please forgive me. We hard working peasants don't have half the brain you do, my prince". He ignored her and pushed open the door. Together they quickly examined the kitchen and the living room. There wasn't a thing out of place, according to Kagome at least. The bedroom door was halfway opened. There was a light on.

She hesitated, but Inu walked right up to the door and peered inside. "Look at this. In her hurry she left their conversation on the computer. His eyes scanned over it while Kagome approached him by the desk. His face twisted in a frown, and then a scowl. "What's the matter?" He didn't even glance sideways at her. "Kagura poised as Sesshomaru when she was talking to Rin.

Though it doesn't say, she used words like, 'my love' and what not to imitate how he was with her. She must have got Rin scared by her phone interference. That's probably why she left for miracle". The name seemed to be everywhere today. "Miracle Street? Isn't that were that fake Rin was buried?" Her question went to deaf ears. Inu was pulling out his phone to call his brother.

"She's on to us".

Please...cough...reviews...wheeze...need more! LOL thanx for reading! :D


	4. Rin: Only you my love

**I think i've said this enough, but here goes it again. I dont own Inyasha at all. read, and enjoy**

Chapter four- Rin: only you my love

The street was desolated. Tall thick trees rose to the top of the raggedy house roofs, and tangled in a mass with its neighbor. They casted dark shadows when ever the moonlight shined through gaps. The sidewalk was cracked and uneven; she had tripped over them twice so far. Rin's light jacket was no match to the cold constant breezes that attacked her, turning her somewhat numb. She pulled it closer around her, and looked up at a sole headlight.

It flickered on and off, creating moving shadows that looked like unknown creatures. Then it just went dead. Miracle Street wasn't too pretty, and she wondered why Kagome was up here to begin with. She stopped, and looked around. She felt it again, the feeling of someone following you.

She squinted through the darkness, but could see nothing but buildings and trees. Even so, she knew there was someone there. Someone watching, waiting, waiting. She quickened her paces. She heard steps. She started running. She heard the steps beat against the ground as they started running too.

Then she tripped oven another uneven side walk. Her side shrieked with pain when she went down. Rin moaned, and rolled to her other side. White light lit up that particular piece of the walkway. So she gasped when a shadow hovered above her. She opened her eyes.

"No" Walnut eyes studied her. She had hair the color of cherry maple wood, and it crusaded down her back. She was as small as Rin, wearing dark jeans and a tank. She had to be the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She just stared at her, dumbstruck.

The women gave her a small smile. "Hey, are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you like that". Rin nodded, and stood up with her help. "Thank you. I'm Rin, you?" "I'm Kagu, nice to meet you". Rin paused for a minuet. That name was an odd one, but she kept it to herself.

Kagu glanced at a watch on her wrist. Then Rin noticed something strange about her. If she was freezing with a jacket and Kagu was wearing a tank top, then… "Um…hey, aren't you freezing?" She looked confused. "Why, it's not cold out here".

She paused when she saw how Rin was shivering. "And another thing, why are you out at four in the morning?" Kagu didn't answer. Instead her smile vanished from her face. The look that replaced it made her face look not as pretty as it seemed to be.

Rin's heart started to beat harder. Then right before her Kagu's appearance changed. Red eyes narrowed in anger, and black hair crusaded down her back. In the back of her mind she knew this woman, and it confused her. Her muscles tensed as her body got ready for fight of flight.

Kagu pulled back her hand, as if to strike her, but it hit air only. Rin took off in the direction she had been going; this time moving in the street so she wouldn't trip. The corner came up on her left. She wondered if she should keep straight or turn. Her legs began to throb and ache but she didn't dare slow down.

Who ever that woman was, she was clearly intent on hurting her. Never had the saying looks can be deceiving been so entirely accurate in her life. Breath ragged, she glanced back. Kagu had the look of murder in her eyes as she closed in on her. She reached out to grab Rin's billowing hair, but she suddenly stopped. Her jaw tightened, and she glared menacingly. Before Rin knew it she ran into a wall.

She gasped in surprise, and struggled to catch her breath. Something gently beat on the wall, almost like a heart beat. The wall was also warm, and soft. Then it dawned to her that this might not be a wall at all. Her head snapped up. Calm gold eyes stared back down at her. An arm encircled her waist, and a hand gently caressed her hair. He had her transfixed, whoever this man was.

His eyes pulled her into a trance, and she longed to touch his fine snow white hair. She didn't know him, but somehow she did know him already just like she knew Kagu. Confused again, she opted to ignore the tug on her brain. She found herself whispering Sess. Was that his name? She was deaf to all words but his. He looked up from her, 

and the spell was suddenly broken. Kagu was in a rage. She shot Sess (if that was who he was) angry insults about interfering with her work. She then said that she would see to Rin's death. She was still in the warm embrace of the mysterious man when that hateful women left.

She didn't care for anything else at that moment. Suddenly they were in the air, and he pulled her close to his chest to help her escape the wind. She suddenly felt weary, and closed her eyes. Soon she gave into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she slept. Her chest gently rose and fell with every breath she took. He reached down and caressed her cheek. He didn't notice when Inuyasha came into the room. He stood behind him, watching what he was doing. "So I was right, right?"

Sesshomaru paused, but did not answer. He continued. "That's our Rin, isn't it?" Rin whimpered in her sleep. "I told you, I won't know until she wakes up." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Bullshit Sesshomaru. I know you can tell. Is it her?" Sesshomaru turned his hard eyes on his brother, and glared at him.

"I will be able to make a more accurate decision when she wakes up, little brother. What is it that you want me to say?" Though he said it in a low steady voice, it still made Inu realized that Sesshomaru was as eager to find out if it was his mate as he and Kagome was. With a troubled sigh, he left the room.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes back to the sleeping beauty. He was almost certain this was her. How else then would she of know his name while in a state of memory lost? She shouldn't have been able to remember her own name then. But she had known his face, and that brightened his mood some.

He was deep in thought when she stirred. His hand was playing with her fingers. Habit, even after all those years separated. He didn't realize it until she tugged on his hand. Their eyes met, and there was a deafly silence. He could smell her uneasiness.

He wanted to say something that would make her feel better, but what could he say? Lord Sesshomaru was not a man of words in his time, and he still wasn't in this time. All he could think to do was make sure she had her memory back. When thinking she knew Kagura and himself, she placed a strain on her memories.

When she did that it proved too difficult, and her withdrawal from her problems identifying them led to her complete memory lost. He had already destroyed the cleaner that worked every thirty years, but he couldn't do anything if she lost her memory again.

"Tell me what your name is" Without meaning to, his voice came out way too cold. Not being around his mate for so many years, he forgot how sensitive she was. Yet he was still trying to confirm that she **was **indeed his mate. She flinched, and started to turn away.

He watched her, not knowing again what to do. He considered drawing her close and purring deep in his chest like he use to do when he thought Rin had ill feeling towards him. Looking at her turn slowly back to him, he thought against it. She would be unfamiliar to his touch, and that would make her retreat even more. She sat up, and played with her hair. "Rin" She looked curiously at him.

Her hand started to reach out, but she stopped. Usually he didn't like it when anyone touched his face; especially when they wanted to touch the purple crescent on his forehead. But he wanted her to be comfortable with his being, so he leaned forward; encouraging her.

She took his gesture, and touched the lines on his face. She took her time, tracing them with her small finger. "Are you a demon?" He nodded, and she moved on to the crescent. "Who are you?" He caught her finger, and cradled her hand in his own bigger one. "Rin, tell me who I am"

She stared at him. Her brown eyes were wide with thought. A silence stretched over them, and Sesshomaru began to think she truly didn't know. "It scares me" He looked back at her with a silver raised eye brow. "Explain yourself" She fiddled 

with the sheets and her eyes stayed on the floor. "Sesshomaru" He kept his impassive look. "What's so scary about knowing my name?" Rin licked her lips, and looked up at him. "That's just it. I _know_ you, but I don't remember _how_. I dreamed of you, us really. We did things, intimate things."

She stopped and blushed under his gaze. He just sat there, staring at her. "And what intimate things did we do, Rin?" Though his voice was clear and leveled, she swore she heard the teasing tone. Embarrassed, she opted to change the subject.

"What's going on? Why am I being chased by crazy women, and then taken to some place I have no idea where it is located? How do I know you, and why am I having…" A finger to her lips silenced her. His golden eyes bore into hers. "Rin, you and I are mated. The dream you had was a past occurrence. That crazy woman was Kagura, and she's your evil sister who wants to kill you. You're here because of that and this is a safe house, so you wont know where you are until I can trust you won't give it away. Voluntary, or not. Kagome is your other sister and Inuyasha your brother in law. Anymore questions?"

Rin looked as If someone threw her into one of her favorite fairytales and she had no idea what to do. She waited for his finger to release her lips. "I'm sorry, but it's hard to believe what you're telling me. How do I already know you, please?

Can't you show me, or something? I don't understand". Sesshomaru said nothing, and gently laid her down on her back. Then he placed his hand on her stomach. Rin could feel the heat generating from his hand, and looked up at him. Suddenly pain shot through her body, and she cried out. He said something, but she didn't hear what he said, because a vivid image entered her mind.

'_The bed she was lying in was by far the softest she had even laid on. She found herself giggling in delight. Strong arms wrapped around her, and warm lips pressed against her cheek. She turned and stared into bright amber orbs. Sunlight poured through the windows, and shined on the two of them. Sesshomaru rubbed her swollen belly pleasantly, and murmured her name. "Soon you'll be my queen Rin and our girl a princess". She giggled at him. "How can you be so sure it will be a girl?" He rubbed her belly again, and smiled. "I just know". _

Rin opened her eyes again. Sesshomaru had already moved his hand, and was studying her. She sat up, and touched her stomach. It was flat, like it had always been. "It felt so real though". "Of course it did. That was one of my memories of us". Rin grasped her hair, and peered at Sesshomaru.

"That was me?" He frowned. "Yes" She was quiet for a minuet, and then she brightened up. "I…or we had a baby?" For the first time since she had known him, Sesshomaru's stoic mask broke for a full second before returning the way it was. Rin saw the pain that flickered through his eyes.

"Carrie died a week after she was born, a few days before our wedding. You had a miscarriage, and she was born early." The light faded from her eyes, and she rubbed her stomach again. "Rokuma was born a month before. I sent him to live with Inuyasha because of the so many objections the court had to me mating with a human, and having a half-breed heir. I was safer there then it was at the estate."

Sesshomaru detected his mate's inner turmoil and turned back to her. A single salty tear rolled down her cheek. Sad brown eyes looked up at him. "I'm such a horrible person. I can't remember anything about you, or our children, and I didn't even know Kags was my sister." Her tears came at full force, and she buried her wet face in her hands. This time Sesshomaru had no doubts.

The woman sobbing in front of him had to be his mate, because his shoulder where his mark resided was burning. He hadn't thought to check her shoulder for his mark, but it was unnecessary now. Leaning down, he simply picked her up. She gasped at the sudden contact, and looked at him. Her hands came down on his broad shoulders; as if to steady her self. He wasted no time in pressing his lips to hers.

At first she was tense, and he could sense her uneasiness. But soon she had her fingers tangled in his hair, and pressing her body closer to him. He ran his tongue 

across her bottom lip, and she moaned with pleasure. With great reluctance, he pulled away, and raised an eyebrow when she whimpered in dismay. "In time you'll remember again Rin, don't stress it. Or you'll withdraw again. Then you'll never get it back." She nodded, and leaned forward, but he instead placed little kisses on her neck.

She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips against her skin. "Shessy" Sesshomaru felt the corners of his mouth turn slightly. _She used to always call me that. _"I'll never let you go again, Rin"

**Thanks for reading. Please, i need reviews, tell me how im doing.**


	5. What now?

**_Disclaimer: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to undate. I hope you like this. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I dont not own Inuyasha. Read, and enjoy!_**

Chapter five- What now?

Kagome stared blankly up at the bare celing; her mind cluttered with too many thoughts. So many things were happing at once, and it was giving her a headach just trying to understand. Sighing rather loudly, she sat up and squinted her eyes in the darkness. The room was fairly large, but bare.

The only things in it being the bed of which Inuyasha and herself occupied, and a few dressers that were full of old clothing. She had went through them earlier. Kagome swung her feet over the bed, and slipped on her shoes. In the dark she waved her arms in front of her until she hit a wall, then she proceded to find the door. The hall was just as dark as the room, and for a quick second Kagome wanted to turn back.

Shaking her head she continued to feel along the wall. With no sense of direction, it was hard to know if she was going the right way. Once in a while she would pass by a window, and it would brighten the hall with light angelic moonlight. It would be there that Kagome would stop, and admire the illuminated flowers of the garden outside. After the moment's hesitation, she proceded out of the light and back into the swallowing dark.

On the wall was a familiar scone that didn't work anymore, according to Inuyasha. When Kagome saw it her heart thummed with little joy. The door she was looking for was adead. With cold fingers she gripped the gold knob, and twisted it. It opened with a quiet groan. Inside a head snapped around, and stared wearily at the figure in the doorway.

Kagome gasped, and stared into sharp amber orbs. He stood up, and strode to the door where she stood unable to move. Five feet away from her he stopped. It had to be Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. He continued to stare at her.. "Kagome, has your memory come back?" His voice was strong and direct.

She shook her head, unable to open her mouth. He had such a powerfull arua. He's lips formed a line, then he bekoned her in. "Rin in asleep right now, like you should be. Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed easier. "Umm, he's asleep in our room. I couldn't, there's so many unanswered qestions. Okay theres some crazy women after us wants to kill Rin, so what do we do now? Do we hide, do we fight her? What about my old life? I have a job and an apartment and friends! What if they see I'm missing and file a missing person's report? Then what?"

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment. "We will discuss such affairs later in the week when both you and Rin recover some of your memory." He turned around, but Kagome grabbed his sleeve. A frown twisted her lips. "Why then? Why not know, I'm dying for the answers. My head feels as if it's going to explode, and you want to wait?!" He turned around.

The once calm, cool amber eyes were crimson red. Jagged striped covered his cheeks, and long sharp fangs peaked out of his mouth. She released his sleeve and backed away fearfully. He pushed her back against the wall, and snarled at her. "You want answers? Your mind craves for them, but what good are answers if you dont understand them?"

He paused and glared at at her. Then his eyes softened, and retured to their normal hue. He loosened his grip, and cupped her face. "It will be easier to comprehend everything when you know where you came from."

"as for your old life, no one has record of you nor your sister any longer. It's all been destroyed, so you needn't worry about that. Go to bed Kagome" He let go of her face, and dissapeared behind a door in the room. She swore she heard Rin's soft voice, but she could have just been mistaken.

When she got back to the room, Inuyasha was sitting on the bed waiting. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes told her he knew what happened. He knew it was going to happen tonight. The silence between them grew. "Do you look like that too?" Inuyasha nodded sullenly. Kagome looked down at her hands, then went to stand next to him. silently she got into the bed. Inuyasha watched her for a minuet.

He turned off the light, and layed back down. After a few seconds Kagome snuggled into his side. He could only imagine how Rin was feeling right now if Kagome was acting like this.

**A little short chapter. The next one will be bigger. :D**


	6. The letter

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. As promised, this is a longer chappy. Thanks so much for the reviews! Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes I might have missed. Please tell me if you see them, and I'll correct them. Thanx! Enjoy._**

Chapter six- The letter

Kagome laid her head on Rin's shoulder, and smiled at her. The brown headed women turned to glance at her before her gaze returned to the rain that fell silently outside. "When do you think they will return?" Kagome shrugged.

"Inuyasha said they could take all day, depending" Rin pressed her small, warm hand against the cold glass of the window. Outside lightening struck not to far from the old house. "Depending on what?" Again, Kagome shrugged.

She twirled a strand of dark hair beween her fingers. Her eyes widen with slight interest. "He wouldn't tell me. He just said, 'I wont be back untill late, depending on the circumstances. So don't wait up for me. You can go see Rin now, keep her company" Rin rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru just told me he would be back later, and to stay in the house. Whatever I do, absolutly stay inside the house."

Kagome giggled. Rin said nothing. Sitting up, she touched her sister 's back tenderly. Her eyes filled with concern. "Rin, what's wrong? You seem...down about something. Aren't you glad now, you know now that we know were sisters and all?" For a moment Rin stared blankly at her. Then a smile broke out on her face, and she threw her arms around Kagome.

"That's right! We are sisters! I'm sorry Kags." Rin pulled back, and threw her hair over her shoulder. "It's just a little hard to accept that my old life is gone now. That there was a whole part of me locked up in my mind, and I didn't know." Kagome nodded.

"I asked Sesshomaru las night..." The look Rin had on her face made Kagome stop. Her shook her head, and laughed. "No Rin, nothing like that. I came to see you, and I ended up seeing him for the first time. He told me our old lives were gone. He also said that we can't talk about Kagura until we get at least some of our memory back...You know Kagura is our other sister, right?"

Rin nodded. "Sesshomaru told me the basics. I wonder why she really hates me enough to kill me. What did I do?" Kagome looked out the window where the rain had stopped, and created a mist over the garden. "That's simple Rin. You took Sesshomaru away from her.

XXXXX

There were a total of twenty-two rooms in the old house. Everyroom was spacious, yet empty. Rin made a note to ask Sesshomaru who had lived here before. She wanted to ask him were exactly they were again, but she knew he wouldn't risk it yet.

Kagome poked her head around the corner at the end of the long, dusty hall. Dusty as it was, the walls were decorated to the fullest with portraits and tapasties. Small tables held rich and vibrant vases that showed no age, and the rug was brightly colored. The one thing that confused her was the carpet, which was the cleanest thing she had seen so far.

Someone must have been living here, but Sesshomaru had said he hadn't been in this house since, well as long time. She opened her mouth to say something to Kagome. Nothing came out. She tried again, but not a sound escaped. Her legs became weak. She wanted to desperatly call out to her sister. She felt herself scream in her mind. The hall began to spin as she sanked to the floor. With slitted eyes she watched Kagome run to her.

less than five feet away she stopped, and gripped her head. She fell to the floor with a soft thud. Tears streamed freom her eyes, and Rin realized her face was wet with them too. She reached out, and they touched hands. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXX

_The tension in the room was great. Rin looked up at her mate with a smile. "Where is my baby? Is she pretty? Show me please, let me see her". Sesshomaru said nothing, but instead sat down on the bed beside her. Rin sat up straiter, and frowned at him. "What's wrong, where's my baby, where's Carrie?" He looked ibnnto her eyes, and shook his head. Her body trembled as she was embraced by her husband. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she made no noise. In the room across, Rokuma's cries were heard._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_"I love you, Inuyasha"_

_He's back was to her. He started to walk away. __Kagome grabbed his sleeve. Inuyasha turned back to glare at her. "I told you Kagome, I'm getting married to Anna. We can't, and you know it..." She ignored him, and pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her back, and pulled her closer. He pulled back, and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry Rin. Go with Rin, and don't come back." He turned, and started away. He stopped again. His fists balled up. _

_"I love you too, Kagome" Then he was gone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin moaned, and then rubbed her throbbing head. She felt a shadow hover above her, and opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was frowning, and pushing a cup of water in her her face. It was then that she realized her throat was so dry it hurt to breath, and greatfully took the cup.

After four cups, she settled back against the soft pillows. She gave a smile to her mate, but then noted how he was looking at her. "What's wrong?" He leaned closer, and touched her forehead. "Rin, you've been asleep for a week now. When Inuyasha and I came back you and Kagome were in the hall. Tell me what happened?"

She remembered falling in the hall, and then Kagome falling after her. She remembered losing her child, and Rokuma's soft cries. Why this all happened she did not know. All she could do was shrug. "I dont kno..." A necklace dangled from his neck, and it caught her eye. A little glass ball filled with crimson red liquid suspended from the chain. She knew that necklace, she remembered it well.

_The caves beneth the palace was dark, wet, and cold. Rin felt herself shiver, despite the fact she wore heavy warm garbs. Her ears picked up light foot steps, and she shrinked further into the darkness. A light came closer, and closer, until she could see the face of the beholder. The man called her name, and she spranged out from where she was hiding, and allowed her self to be enveloped into his arms. He buried his nose in her hair, and breathed deeply. She could tell he had missed her. "What of the false marrige? Did it go as expected?" He nodded sullenly. "Kagura killed the fake, and now there's no way the court will accept you. They will say your presence is of witchcraft, and you know witches are hanged. No, it would be leathal to bring you up now" She wasn't surprise. She knew something would go rather wrong. She sighed. In her hand he closed her fingers around an object. "I will have to move you. You are getting pale pale down here, and you look thinner. I will return tomorrow night. Be ready" They kissed. For five sweet seconds she forgot about the miserable cave, the stupid court, Kagura...Then he pulled away, and left. It all came back. With a candle she had saved, Rin saw that it was a necklace he had pushed into her white hand. The red ball shined in the flicking flame light. With tears in her hazel eyes she slipped on the chain, and waited for her husband to return._

XXXXXXXX

The first thing Kagome did when she wkoe up was slap Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not expection the blow, stumbled at the force. "What the hell Kagome, what was that for?" Kagome glared at him. "For lying Inuyasha. You said that we wern't together when I left with Rin. You said I wanted to go!"

Inuyasha stepped back towards her. "We weren't Kagome. We wanted to be together but we couldn 't. He stopped, and sat down near the bed. "I was due to marry a women named Anna. I had nothing against her, but I wasn't in love with her. You and me were secretly seeing each other.

"Then Anna caught us one morning,and threatened to tell my father. He would of disowned me for mingling with a servant. I told Sesshomaru, and thats when he told me about Rin. A few years later we decided it would be best if you two left." Kagome was gripping a pillow, deep in thought. When she looked back at him, she bit her lip. "sorry, the flash backs don't exactly tell me everything that's going on."

She rubbed his cheek to relive some of the redness. He leaned in, and kissed her softly. A loud knock on the door made Kagome jump. Inuyasha glanced at her, before walking up the the oak. He sniffed, then coolly opened the door. Sesshomaru seemed to be in a bad mood. Rin looked frightened behind him. He lifted a white envelope, and handed it to Inuyasha. He took it, and scanned over the front.

"It's addressed to..."He looked up, and cast his look over at Rin. "You Rin". With trembling hands, she took the letter, and with unsteady fingers she broke the seal.

**_"Dear Rinna Carrieann Takahashi_**

**_It is with great sadness I confess to you your dark future._**

**_In the next hour you will be under my mercy, dear sister, and I will be free to do as I wish_**

**_with you. Do not worry, I probably will end your life on the spot. Or I might find some use_**

**_in you afterall. Just surrender to me, and your sins to be will forever be cleansed._**

**_I wont it, and you know what it is that I want. The necklace you once wore around your_**

**_neck. Give it to me, and I will spare you. Pity our sister, and the rest of your so called_**

**_friends will all die in the scheme of things. But don't dwell of this fact baby sister, for_**

**_you will have me always. The choice is yours. One hour only_**

**_With Much Love,_**

_Kagura_

Rin closed her eyes, and crumbled the note.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be longer since I have more time to write it. :D**


	7. The passage

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thanks so much for the reviews! Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes I might have missed. Please tell me if you see them, and I'll correct them. Thanx! Enjoy._**

Chapter seven- The Passage

She breathed in, and let it out. Everyone stood around her in silence, pondering waht was read aloud. Finally, Rin opened her. _A necklace...what necklace could she be talking about? _Then she remembered the glass ball, and suddenly turned to Sesshomaru.

"That necklace, why does she want it?" His golden eyes frowned at her, having no recollection of what she was saying. "In the letter Kagura said she wanted the necklace. Why is it so valuable?" He reached into his shirt, and produced the ball for them all to see. He quickly undid the clasp, and let it fall into her outstretched hand. Rin took a minuet to examine it.

"Its not ordinary died water in there, but the blood that runs throughout my body, and my ancestors before. In that container is some of the strongest, most treasure hierloom in this family. I cant imagine why she would wont it..."

Inuyasha glanced back a Kagome, who still hadn't said anything. She caught his eyes, and gave a weak smile. Satisfied, he turned back to his half brother. "There are generations of strength and power in it I suppose. Maybe she wants the power..."

"Impossible Inu". Kagome paused, and felt slightly embarrassed that everyone was looking at her. "Well...you can't use a different familie's heirloom to benifit yourself, because you don't have blood ties to them". Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Correct. If she hasn't a drop of this blood it is useless to her." Rin gripped the chain tightly in her hand, and shook her head. "Whatever the case, she can't have it. I ..." The look that crossed Sesshomaru's eyes tol her he was not only ignoring her, but clearly alerted about something." Inuyasha seemed to pick it up too.

"How long has that letter been here?" Sesshomaru opened the door, and glanced down the hall. "About an hour" Kagome gasped, and everyone turned to look at her. "If I'm not mistaking Kagura gave us one hour to be ready, no earlier no later". Sesshomaru's head snapped down the hall again. "Someones at the gate."

"Inuyasha go and set her back a while, I'll get Rin and Kagome to the passage". At that moment a flash hit Rin, and she cluthed her head tightly. She remebered being in the dark cave for weeks, and grimaced at the though of the _passage._ Inuyasha took Kagome's cheeks in his hands, kissed her sweetly. "I love you Kags, be safe" Before she could say anything, Rin pulled her with her to caught up to Sesshomaru who was already halfway down the hall.

"Hold on Sess!" He only glanced back, and kept his long strides. "No time to slow down Rin. She's coming, and Inuyasha can't hold her off forever".

There was a look in his cold eyes that Rin could not define; a look so pecuilar that it sent her mind in a buz. Then he turned his head back, and quicken his pace. The two women couldn't tell the last hall from the next, but Sesshomaru seemed to know exactly where he was going. The portraits on the wall seem to all stare at them with nasty, twisted frowns.

Rin never saw her mate stop, and ran hard into his back. It had to be the hardest, most painful back she had ever experienced. He didn't bother to look at her, but instead walked up to a rather large picture on the wall. The man was standing up, and his icy blue orbs stared directly into hers. Kagome gaped, and moved to escape the burning glare.

"It's a portrait, but they seem so real" A clawed hand touched the long dried oil, and he muttered something to himself. "These arn't ordinary pictures, made of ordinary inks Rin..." The picture glowed so brightly Kagome had to turn away, but Rin stared right into the blinding light. "No"

On the wall was no longer the harsh man, but a dark opening, and a dwindling stair case. Rin had backed up; her bottom lip trembled. "It's that same place, where I hid". Sesshomaru came to her, and grabbed her rather roughly. "Hurry, she's close" He looked like he wanted to say something else, but at that moment the a gust of cold air blew down the hall. He pushed her down the case, and then Kagome. Looking back they could see the painting was regaining it's self. Sesshomaru slowly became harder and harder to make out.

"Follow the cave, you can't stay here". Though the last small opening, Rin outstretched her hand. He took it, kissed her on each knuckle. "Go" The soft whisper and begging liquid eyes was the last she saw before darkness comsummed both of them.

Kagome pulled her sister away from the wall, and led her sobbing form down the small hazard prone stairs. The darkness was overwhelming her, and she stopped abruptly at the floor. Rin sighed behind her. "It's too dark Rin, we cant possibly find the way in this". Rin grabbed her arm tightly, afraid to loose her. Then she led them foward. It wasn't long before she stopped to crouch on the dirty floor.

A few seconds later, a small flame chased away the darkness, and warmed everything around. "I remember I had it when I was down her. I sat right here" Kagome looked down at the spot her sister seemed to take so much pide in. The corner was like every other inch of ground, and Kagome couldn't understand why it was anymore important.

Or was it what happened on the dusty area that made Rin sniff with tears, and smile in accomplishment. Her toughts were quickly deterred when she saw how fast the candle was melting. Hot wax dripped silently onto the floor, and harden into little bubble molds. Taking a rushed glance around, she found their circle of light was getting smaller.

Apperently Rin saw this too, because she cused and ushered Kagome forward. "I explored a little when I was down here. There is an opening down here...somewhere" Kagome reached out, and felt against the wall. "Fine time to forget where it is _Rina. _

"We probably have at best twenty minuets. Help me find it!" In the dim light, she saw the hazel eyed women frown, and point ahead of them. "It's striaght ahead, keep moving". Sure enough they stumbled into the hall that seemed very out of place in the cavern. The walls were smothely chiseled, and the temperature seemed to jump higher.

They looked at each other. "Lets go, Sesshomaru said we had to follow it". Rin gave a longing glance back, and swallowed her growing fear. What if somthing happened to them? What happened to Inuyasha for her to catch up to them so fast? Why did he look at her like that before the door was closed?

The passage, as they called it, seemed to be getting narrower the further they walked. In the receeding light what laid ahead was a complete mystery until they reached that far. Rin's head snapped to her left when Kagome suddenly dropped. Her heart sped and thumpped with with uncertain fear. Fear of what might of happened.

"I'm okay. I think I tripped on a rock or something..." She picked it up for Rin to see. "It's some type of ball thing" She took it in her hands, and turned it around in her fingers. It was a solid black color, with lines curving and spinning every which way all over it. Kagome dusted herself off; a scowl twisted her lips. "Who leaves a ball thingy around anyway?"

Rin was way too into the strange ball to respond. She rolled it again, and pressed her fingers on the top. She almost dropped it when a section from the top sunk down, and revieled a secret compartment. Getting over her surprise, she reache din it and produced a whistel.

Kagome looked on in mild excitment. "Rin, I don't think we should be messing with anything down here...it gives me the creeps". Rin rolled her eyes, and held the item up for her to see. The candle light was seriously dim now. "Look, it's a harmless whistle. What could be so bad about a whistle?" Then before Kagome could tell her otherwise, she put it to her lips and blew.

The candle went out, and there was a clink as the whistle hit the floor. The two clutched onto each other, and peered as best they could into the darkness where they had previously came from. The silence was thick with tension, until it was broken.

Loud scampering could be heard coming closer. Terrible screaming filled their ears, and they clutched them in terror. It was coming closer, whatever is was. As much as they wanted to, their legs remained paralized. Then, someone grabbed them, and their legs regain feeling. They took off running in the blindness of the dark. The sreams were closer now, and it fueled their tired legs.

A bright light shined ahead of them, and thats when they remembered that someone had grabbed them out of their daze. Kagome stopped short, noticing the man. That caused Rin to run right into her, and they both collasped onto the floor. The sound of angry scratches turned their gazes to the way they had just came. Between the bright room and the hall there seemed to be a barrier.

They were nasty little creatures. Their skin was a dirty clouded blue, and thier eyes, a dim ugly yellow, glared meanly at them with extreme hatred. Their ribs stuck out like sore thumbs, and razor sharp teeth told them they were ready for a meal. "What are they?"

"Thikens. They like to inject their victims with poisen, and then eat them while their still alive. Pretty gruesume". The man was looking down at them with a slight frown. His icy blue eyes bore into them. Those same eyes. His red hair fell down his back freely, giving him a softer look then in the painting.

The smile on Rin's face was overwhelming. She jumped up with sudden energy, and latched herself onto the man. At first he seemed confused, but slowly accepted the hug. "You were foolish for blowing that thing, Rina". Her face was buried in his robes. Kagome frowned, and pulled at her hair not having any recollection of the man before her.

His eyes caught hers. "Kagome, you have yet to regain your memory?" Rin pulled back, and looked at her the dark haired women. She shook her head. "Come on Kags, you don't remember Kacy? Remember the day that Sesshomaru took us away? We used this same way. Only those things weren't chasing us"

She pointed a weary finger at the Thikens, who had yet to tire and go away. Kacy moved to the wall, and took a lantern into his large hands. "But Kacy, your house is still here?" He gave the girl a small smile. "It's been hundreads of years since my time, but yes. I still live there". Glowing with excitment, shr grabbed Kagome's hand, and pulled her to follow Kacy through a wide corridors.

"It's next to this really pretty lake Kags! I can't belive you don't remember yet". KAgome shrugged. "Yea, sound exciting". KAcy stole a glance back at the siblings, but said nothing about Rin's bickering. "Where are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" That quieted her down instantly.

"Kagura found us, so Sesshomaru led us down here. We don't know what happened Inuyasha". The floor they walked on slowly inclined. Soon they were walking at an angle. "Dont worry about them; they can take care of thereselves". Rin shrugged in agreement, but Kagome said nothing.

"Hey Kacy, how did you know we were down here?"

He just kept on foward, and ran a clawed hand through his long locks. Before them, a door laid.

**Thank u thank u! hoped u liked it! :D**


	8. The lake Castle

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes I might have missed. Please tell me if you see them, and I'll correct them. Thanx! Enjoy._**

Chapter eight- The lake castle

It took only a few minuets to get rid of the half-breed. Kagura laughed lowly to herself, runnung down the halls at her fastest speed. She stopped suddenly, though, and jumped sideways to avoid the long thin green line whip that lashed out at her. She glared menacingly at the man who had came close to hitting her.

"Sesshomaru, is that anyway to treat guest?" She opened her fan, and smiled nastily at him. He remained quiet, but his stoic face broke into a displeased look. He drew his whip backed, and narrowed his orbs slight. "No, but such a incompetent, used displease of a women does deserve it.... does she not?"

She caught the stench of his words, and bit her lip in repulsion. "You dare insult me! I have never seem such a frozen scum of a man in all my life." She paused, enraged beyond her anger.

"I don't understand, you picked her...".

"Are you not yet over that Kagura? Yes, It is your sister who has someway managed to catch my eye, and it is your sister whom I mated, and it still mated to. Do you think her death will move me to suddenly see you with the same eyes I look upon her with? For you are certainly wrong. This Sesshomaru does as he pleases, and it pleases him to be with your sister. Go back to the hole in the ground of which you digged out of and came back to rejoin the living, for your rise is of no importance to me".

She was reduced to nothing. Her words burned out of her like a large flame upon small candle. Her wit flow away, and she was reduced to petty glares. Her red eyes widen in rage, and she came at him. In one broad arm stroke she set free her power of blades. He reflected them with another flick of his finger tips, and drew his sword to come at her.

Realizing she was setting herself up for defeat, She shot at the wide window and shattered it all over the floor. Then without a shadow of hesitation she pulled a feather from her hair, and flew off into the sky. "I will get that necklace, and kill my sister who you are so infatuated with. Weather you change or not I will never make the mistake for loving such an icy man as you, Sesshomaru!"

Then she was gone. He stared at where she had disapeared in the dark blue of night. "Threat the day when death may come between me and my mate, for this Sesshomaru will fight fate himself until he cannot wield the sword of misery no longer". He looked away, and went on to find what had happened to Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder when they will come". Kagome turned to look at Rin, who was fiddling with food. A week had driven her crazy, almost half dead. All night and day she pondered what happened to her fiance, and every time she thought of it she became even more sour in her mood. Rin pushed her bowl away, and stood from the table; her long silk dress fail softly to her feet.

"Come, lets go see the gardens". She grabbed her hand, but Kagome snatched it away bitterly. "How can you think about flowers when people we love could be dead?" At that, Rin burst into laughter. Kagome could only look on if blind belief. Pushing her giggles away, the Burnett finally faced her sister.

"Kags, if you think Kagura can defeat both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then your wrong. Not even she had that power yet. Impossible". She laughed again slightly to herself, but it seemed for a changed reasoning. Again, she took Kagome's hand. This time, the women allowed herself to be pulled up, and led out of the dinning hall.

They crept through the dimly lite halls, as Kacy kept them like that during the night hours. Rin was positive they were going the right way, until she saw a great portrait of an old looking man stare back at her. "I've never seen that before." She turned around, but she had taken so many different turned she didnt; remember how to get back.

"Rin! now what are we going to do? If Kacy catches us outside our rooms so late, we'll get in trouble!". Rin put a finger to her lips, and annoyingly pointed a finger at the three doors she could see. "Hush your tone, anyone could be in those rooms you know". KAgome pressed her lips together, but said nothing.

Rin turned, and ventured a little further from the spot. Farther down, she stopped dead in her tracks. A little ahead was a door different from the others. It displayed vivid family conquers and members, and she immediately knew it was Kacy's room. If they were lucky, he wasn't in there.

Signing to Kagome what she was about to do,m Rin took a deep breath and approached the door. To her slight surprise it was open enough for her to see in. She at first glanced hurriedly, but then took a more detailed look. The first thing that caught her eyes was the bed. Big and spacious, and undoubtedly soft, it looked like the bed of a goddess.

Kagome gasped behind her, and she shushed her. There was no sigh of Kacy anywhere in the room. "Rin?" "Hold on Kags" "Rin!" She snapped her hazel eyes her direction, ready to glare at her, when her words were knocked short. Icy blue eyes looked down at her tiredly. She jumped, and backed away from him.

He turned to the servant. "Take Kagome back to her room". He bowed, and Kagome gave Rin an encouraging look before following the maid. When they were out of sight, Rin meekly looked up at Kacy. He opened the doors wider, and gave her a look that screamed move, now. She did as she was bid, and looked around the room more broadly now that she could see better.

Before she knew it he had picked her up, and in a matter of seconds had her on the bed. Her heart raced, and fear clouded her better judgment. The look in his eyes scared her, and she inched away on the sheets. What exactly did he intend to do to her, or...with her? She gasped loudly when he reached for her, and closed her eyes.

He pushed her down into the pillows. He was going to touch her, ways that only Sesshomaru should. She was sure.

**Thank u thank u! hoped u liked it! :D  
**


	9. No more Hiding

** I do not own Inuyasha. Thanks for reading my story, and enjoy**

**chapter nine- no more hiding  
**

She whimpered, and her arm touched the warm skin of another. Her eyes shot open, and she saw Kacy looking worriedly over at something else. She turned her head, and nearly jumped. She was fast asleep, with her dark hair fanned out on the pillow and a look of sweet serenity on her features. The moonlight shining through the window illuminated her pale skin.

She suddenly breathed in deeply and stirred, but Kacy was quick to rub her back in small circular motions, and she soon drifted back. Confused beyond reasoning, Rin turned back to see Kacy was glaring at her. "Don't be so loud. You'll wake her. Now go to sleep". She ignored his order, and sat up baffled by the whole thing.

"I thought you were..." She was suddenly consumed by embarrassment at the look he turned to give her. "I wouldn't dream of touching you" He went to the large desk sitting aside to the far end of the room. When he saw his comment had struck a nerve, he let a small smile curve his lips. "That is my mate, Luna. She gets _**very**_ annoyed when woken up, so do your best to be quiet. I don't want the two of you to roam the halls at night, because you can get lost. Also not all welcomes a human girl".

Rin turned back to glance at Luna. She was beautiful. "You mean human girls". She heard his grunt, and looked over at him. "No. You are the only human here". She narrowed her brown eyes. "So what about Kags huh? Did you forget her already?" He started shuffling through some papers. "Inuyasha already mixed her blood. She is, more or less, like him now. Lucky for her it doesn't change her outward appearance because Inuyasha's blood doesn't have full demon components."

"What?! How, why did he do that?" She was staring at him in disbelief. "Before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha decided to send you two away, they had a... very big argument. I don't know if you remember yet, but you and I were there."

_"I want to marry Kagome". Sesshomaru turned his stone cold gaze upon his half-brother. "The maid?" Inuyasha's stance never waned. He did not succumb to the wait of the demon's glare. "Yes, Kagome was a maid here..." "Was?" Sesshomaru turned his body completely around. Rin looked around nervously, and tugged on her mate's sleeve. _

_"We must go, before anyone sees" He hushed her, and returned his golden eyes to Inuyasha. "You are sworn to Anna Inuyasha. You would be wise to proceed to wedding her". Inuyasha balled his fist, and took a angry step forward. "Why? You took Rin, and she was a maid! Kagome is no different, and I never choose to marry Anna. You don't care about no one but you're self Sesshomaru, you have no account of anyone's feelings in a matter. I..." _

_"Enough!" Even Rin was surprised by her mate's sudden outburst. His hand tightened it's grip on her hand, and she squeezed back to calm him down. Inuyasha was stunned to silence. Kacy opened the door, and warned that someone was coming. Still no one moved. "Yes, you are correct Inuyasha. I did indeed reject my chosen mate, and claimed a subject of the household. And you are also correct to say I don't consider others before I acted. This is why I advise you against this."_

_"I wanted Rin, and so I went and got her because I wanted to and could. It was what I wanted, but before I did I knew that there were going to be problems that came along with claiming her. I still did it anyway. I never asked Rin if she wanted to face the the consequences ahead. I expected her too. And because of me, her sister hates her. It's my fault that she was forced to sit in a cave for three weeks, that she became sick because of it. Mine that she will never live normal again." _

_Beside him, Rin was quiet. Her lips quivered in slight anger, and sadness. Then she looked up, and glared at him. "Maybe so, Aruji, but I would not go back a life without you for nothing. I would live all the rest of my life in that cave if only to have you visit me once a day. This was my decision too. All of it does not rest upon your shoulders alone koi". _

_He turned his gold eyes on her, and smiled faintly. "Inuyasha, do as you please". He nodded gratefully. "One last thing". The lord turned from his wife, and studied the hayou. "I mixed with her"_

_Now even Rin gasped in surprise. Sesshomaru growled. "You baka! Go and fetch her before she is hunter out. You have doomed her fate, Inuyasha"_

Rin rubbed her head as the memory finished. It was funny what her brain could chose what it let out for her to remember. Kacy was writing something now, stopping after a few seconds to look up at her. "It was the worst mistake Inuyasha could of done. It was an offense to do what he did to Kagome, only because she was a human at the time. Had the council been told she would of been killed on the spot. That's the reason behind you're leaving. I would only assume that Inuyasha or Sesshomaru had told you otherwise".

Rin nodded meekly, and yawned tiredly. Her head fell on the pillow softly. "There's more to this then her, isn't there?" She sighed, and stared aimlessly up at the ceiling. At that moment, a clawed hand came down to caress her soft hair back. She closed her eyes, and tried to enjoy the comforting feeling.

"This is not only about Kagura. It is only an obstacle designed to distract you from your true place. You mustn't dwell on such disheartening thoughts if you wish to overcome her by any means." His words didn't make sense to her when she first thought about it. Kagura was her main problem, so how was she a distraction? The warmth left her head, and she snuggled into the sheets, slowly dosing off.

And then it hit her. Her thoughts lazily slowed, and she prepaid for sleep. Kagura had come back to life, somehow. No one can do it for themselves, so there was one explanation. Someone _else_ brought her back from the world of the dead. Someone else did not want her alive, but it was not that fact that scared her.

It was that she did not know who it was. That she didn't understand what was happening, or why it was happening so many years later. What would Kagura this person have to gain from her death? A cold hand touched the skin of her neck, and she suddenly was throw into a world of blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Afraid, Rin backed into the wall. Before her Sesshomaru was enraged. At what she did not know, but she knew he would surely take his anger and use her to quell it. His hands came, and grabbed her with brutal force. He swiped at her, and her clothing fell to the floor in a shredded heap. Though she was fearful, she did not let loose the slightest sigh of discomfort._

_He's anger would only feed off of it, and make it more painful then it had to be. He picked her up as if she was not more then a mere feather, and put her stomach first on the silk sheets below. Head bowed, she rose to the position her Lord liked best. If he was in his right mind, he would of been cautious with her, knowing he was taking her like he would a demoness._

_But tonight he had no boundaries. His fire had engulfed his mind, his thinking was that only to comfort himself. She felt the roughness of his cock, and moaned in slight pleasure when he rubbed it slowly against her heat. He then pulled back, and forced his meat into her untouched ass. The pain shot through her before she could realize what was happening, and she screamed. His hand was quick to wrap around her mouth, and he yanked her head up._

_"Shut-up, bitch". Not waiting for her to adjust, He pulled out until only the tip was left inside her, and slammed back in. Grunting with satisfaction, he continued to get harder and rougher with each bloody thrust. It was a game of mindless fucking to him, and he was enjoying it. His other hand came up and latched onto her back, digging it's claws into her tender flesh. Her body shook with pain, and she cried out again into his hand. _

_His eyes, once bled with crimson red, faded back to their beautiful gold. His jagged markings returned to resemble him. Growling loudly, he moved his hand and came inside her, making her flinch at the hot seed filling her within. Exhausted, she dropped to the bed crying. She did not expect for him to hurt her so back._

_Wiping her face, she grimaced when she felt the blood tickle down her back, and more so down her leg. It took only a second for his to register what he did. Choking, he picked her used frame form the dirty sheets, and cradled her into his chest. Fear shined in his eyes when he did his best to lick her wounds close. _

_"Rin? Rin I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry" She cracked her eyes to see his sorrowful expression. If not for his eyes and hair, she would of thought it was not her mate holding her. Never had he shown such display of emotion, even with her. She tried to smile, and raised her hand to caress his face. Then she fainted. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Her body hurt all over. She felt the same as she did when she awoke the next morning after Sesshomaru had hurt her so. Opening her eyes, she remembered seeing him laying beside her, holding her hands, and kissing her all over. Telling her how sorry he was, and who he could of killed her for being so ignorant. He wouldn't look her in the eye for a week.

Someone brushed the strands of hair that stuck to her forehead away, and still drowsy, she turned her head expecting to see Kagome. Emerald green eyes stared back at her in pure delight. Her dark tresses swirled around her when she excitedly jumped. She then leaned in, and smiled broadly at her.

" Why are u in this bed? Where did you come from? Are you Aruji's friend? Why do you sleep so wildly?" She looked at Rin with expectant eyes, but pouted when she didn't answer. Rin was in a state of confusion. There were so many questions she didn't know what to say, but a open mouth at a loss for words.

"Luna, leave her alone". The strong direct voice came from no where, but Luna immediately whined. "I'm not bothering her!" That was when a strong arm wrapped around Luna, and Kacy pulled her out of the bed easily. He looked particularly not in the mood today. Something in his eyes told Rin that he wasn't a morning person.

"I will not tell you twice". She lost her angry pout, and played with a strand of red hair. "Hai Aruji" He set her down, and with a glance at her, left the room. Kacy looked back at her, and signed. "They approach now, Rin. Go and get your sister". "Wait, who?" It didn't click for her. Who was they? Kacy gave her an annoyed look, so she decided not to question it again.

"There is a maid outside, she will show you back to Kagome's room. Now go". Not wanting to bear the hard edge of his bad mood, she scurried form the bed and closed the door behind her. Luna was bounding unto her. "Hey, I'll show you where your sister is". Rin could only nod. The girl had too much energy for her.

Much to her surprise, Luna did not speak another word as she led her down the twisting halls. She was starting to think she didn't like her when she turned her green eyes on her. "Kagura is going to find you here you know. It's only a matter of time before she realizes, and then we all will be in danger".

Taken back but her words, Rin frowned. " I'm sorry, I just..." She stopped when she saw Luna was grinning. "It was a joke! Duh. I wouldn't say something that mean", She thought about it. "Unless it is a joke like that one". Finished, she smiled at Rin. "It that Kagura comes around her my Aruji will take care of us. And besides, I would like to see her after so long". Rin blinked in surprise.

"You knew her?" Luna laughed, and turned down another hall. "I'm not that young. I'm older then the both of you put together. You don't remember coming to my father's castle when you were young, and seeing me in the white dress? _Pale skin, green eyes, flowing black locks. The way the dress hugged her every curve. The redness of her lips. The brightness in her eyes... _"It was when father had first given us away. The man said to wait in the courtyard while he delivered a message, but I wanted to see the castle for the first time."

Luna nodded. "I saved you from a most assured beating too. Kagura looked upon me with so much jealousy I thought she might bore a hole right through me. What I never got was why, seeing she was such a pretty girl". She stopped in front of Kagome's door. Realizing it was, Rin gripped the nob, and turned it.

"Kagome?" The stench of blood hit her nose hard, and all she could remember was Luna pulling her away and the flash of a sword before hitting the wall and blacking out.


	10. Why it all comes back

** I do not own Inuyasha. Thanks for reading my story, and enjoy**

**chapter ten: Why it all comes back**

She was lying on something hard, but soft too. She felt around with her fingers, but she couldn't make out what it was. Her neck had a dull ache in it, and she began to wonder how long she had been like this. Her body felt stiff, and pain shot through her every limb when she tried to stand. Something tickled down her face, and she was suddenly aware that she was sobbing.

Her mouth was open, letting out a shrill scream. She couldn't stop. Her hazel eyes locked on a dark figure in the room, and the women she was bent over. Another laid on the floor a few feet from her; red gushing from her chest. Then it came back to her, and she knew why she was crying. Luna had tried to save her, and now she was lying on the floor dying. Her green eyes were losing light, and she choked in pain.

Kagome looked like a rag doll. Her body was torn and bloody, and her face held no life. She was dead. The shadow of a figure stood up straight, and _floated_ towards her. Luna gasped, and reached out towards it. It didn't seem to notice, and went right through her dangerously sharp claws. She howled, a frightened look upon her beautiful features, and screamed something.

It was in a different tongue. Rin was sure it wasn't going to stop at nothing. But it worked. Whatever she said, it worked. It let loose a hideous snarl, and turned suddenly. A long, bony arm shot out of the dark gloom, and hoisted Luna up by her neck. She choked more, and kicked, but it was all in vain. In a quick move, she fell to the floor. Rin screamed again. Now the tears burned her tender cheeks, and her throat throbbed.

"Why!" She pulled her self up, and cringed away from the darkness. Holding her arm, which she found was broken, she slid back to the wall of the hall. It wasn't much of a move at all. It still came towards her, and then two feet away it stopped. The bone like arms reached up, and the hood was pushed back.

Her smile curled her thin, red lips. Long silky crimson red hair spilled out, and cupped her pale face. Her blue eyes flickered in delight. She was a slitting image of Kacy, yet she looked nothing like him. The uniqueness of her face called for too much detail. Rin stared wildly at her, trying to ignore the smothering smell of the rotting dead.

A pain drummed in her, and spread with every second she looked upon the women. "You killed them!" Her voice was thick and raspy, like she had a sore throat. A soft laugh filled the area. Where was Kacy?. "Indeed I did. So sorry..." She looked around the hall as if disgusted. Her soft featured twisted.

"I know you" Her blue eyes fell on the girl before her. "Oh? I don't think I care to know who you are though..." Even though she peered at Rin with skeptical eyes. Rin ignored her, and leaned forward. "I know you. I saw you once before. Angry, so angry. Your...Anna?" She then shakily got up on her legs, and cradled her arm.

Anna smiled. "Yes, I see you do." Again, Rin acted as if she heard nothing. Her hazel eyes faded, and turned darker. "You made a deal, with a black witch. You could still souls in order to keep your beauty no matter how old you were". An the smile was gone, replaced by a angry frown. "How did you know that!"

Rin smiled, and let go of her arm. "I see it. I can see your entire past". She help up her hand, and glared at her with pure black orbs. The brown completely gone. Anna took a step back, then another. "You will give back to my sister and Luna. GIVE IT BACK I SAID!". Her hand pulsed, and a blinding light engulfed the redhead. She didn't have time to react. She screamed, and gripped herself in pain.

Then her skin started to change, and the smoothness faded away. Instead it was replaced with wrinkled, ugly rolls. Her hair withered up, and turned first black, the pale gray. She clutched herself harder, and screamed in misery. "My skin! No! She said it would last forever!". Then she was gone.

The light subsided, and Rin fell to the floor. Her eyes fell, and returned to their natural color, and then drifted to the two bodies laying farther away. She cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone was softly brushing her hair hair, and now and then they kissed her temple. Rin cracked an eyes, and peered up at her company. Golden eyes stared down at her with not a flicker of emotion, but then they where sick with it. Sesshomaru lifted her small body from the comfort of the bed, and crushed her in his embrace.

It felt wonderful, to be in the arms of the man she loved again. She would have left it like that, just to be like that forever. But she couldn't breath, so she pushed him away to gasp at the air. He smoothed her hair out with fixed eyes. All she could do was smile at him, over joyed by his safe returned. All was well no.

His look, grave and sudden, baffled her. She lifter her left arm, and spotted the cast job. She really had broke it. Her heart thudded against her chest, and she cried out. "No! Where are they, where are Kagome and Luna?" He would not meet her watery gaze, and she gave up. "Rin..." She shoot an angry glare at him; tears slid down her raw cheeks.

"Why didn't you save them? Why weren't you there to protect us?". That hit him hard. Pain and guilt spread and forced on to his face, and he moved away form her. "I'm sorry, Rin." He didn't say anything else. He turned his back, and brooded over the edge of her bed. A pang of hurt hit her, only to move aside for guilt. It was only Anna's fault, and here she was blaming it on her mate. Her poor, poor mate.

Even though, she pinched her lips together, and said nothing. Not to acknowledge her wrong, not to say sorry herself. But soon the whole thing left her mind forgotten. They were dead. Gone. She would never see Kagome's face twinkle with light again. Then Kacy. What was he doing? Was he agonizing over his lost mate?

No. It was all her fault. Luna wouldn't of died if she was there. Kagome would be okay if she had just died two thousand years ago. She didn't notice when strong arms wrapped around her, and held her warmly to the chest they were attached to. She choked on her cries. "Forgive me Sesshomaru. I did not mean to blame you...but... why?"

Unsure of what to say, and tightened his hold on her. She wiped her face, and looked up at his stoic face. "Take me to see them". The refusal was quick to leap in his expression, but she could see he bit it back. "If you wish".

He scooped her up, and they were covered in the light. When it dimmed away, they were in a different room. The first person she spotted was Kacy. Never had she thought Kacy could look anything but beautiful. Now as she looked the frostiness of his skin, the dullness of his once brilliant blue eyes, the imperfection of his hair, she could only come to the conclusion that something in Kacy had died along with Luna.

He didn't even look up at them; his eyes stayed trained on the body before him. Not even when Sesshomaru laid a careful hand on his broad back did he acknowledge their presence. A second passed, then another. "Kacy..." His burned out orbs finally left Luna, and he looked hard at Rin. Frightened, she remained quiet.

"You...you have a gift, Rin". He paused, and breathed in nosily. "When Anna takes a soul she eats it, destroying it. There was no hope in killing her". At that moment, Luna sighed softly in her sleep. The noise almost when unnoticed, but she snapped her head to the two that laid on the bed. Her eyes caught the slight movement of their chest, the little twitch of a finger, the roll of a head.

"They're alive! Ho...How can this be?" She turned her burning gaze on the two men, and Sesshomaru was the only one looking at her. Kacy had turned to stroke Luna's warm cheek. "Only you can tell us that. I thought that the extent of your power came from my own abilities, but I was wrong. I do not have the power to restore life without my sword."

Her eyes wondered back to Kagome, who had opened her mouth to a slit. This was impossible. she had seen them, dead as dolls. Anna had killed them, brutally. But no bruises were on her face, arms, anywhere. "I...all I did was..." Her words where lost in her swirl of emotion. Denial rose in her mind, but reality fought it with balled fists.

"This is not a joke Rin. They died, and you brought them back. You... you are no _human_". That word paused her thoughts, and threw her in a chaos of confusion. Not human? Even she couldn't make sense of being human and doing such a deed. It didn't go together. Didn't fit. She had to sit, her legs felt weak.

Luckily, Sesshomaru seemed to sense her distress. He picked her up, and sat her in a nearby chair. Kacy's gaze didn't waver. "You know what you are. It is buried deep within your past. You have to find it...". "She can't control what things she remembers, Kacy. It could be months before she completely regains it all".

He shot his old friend a glare. "We don't have the illusion of time on our side this battle, _Sesshomaru_. Naturally isn't going to work. Draw it from her. She does not remember because she does not wish to remember it. Something bad happened before her father gave her up, and it's keeping the bulk of the memories locked up. We have to force her to grasp it, and let it come to light. It's the only way".

Sesshomaru growled in irritation, but the look in his eyes told her that he knew it was right. Fear engulfed her completely. Was there really something that happened that her body refused to let her remember it?. Cold hands touched her cheek, and she looked up tentatively to see Kacy.

"Koi?"

Luna blinked her green eyes, and stared at her mate's back in confusion. Kacy was suddenly snapped form his trace. His eyes lit up, and the lines on his face disappeared, but he did not turn around to face her. Her took two fingers, and placed them in the middle of her forehead. His hands seemed warmer too. Afraid, she turned to look at her mate.

He met her gaze. "It's okay Rin, it won't hurt". She tried to smile, but her lips remained in a downcast. "Sessho..." A soft pressure built up on her forehead, and she began to get dizzy. The lights seemed to get dimmer. Soft lips pressed against her temple, and she, dazed, looked up at Kacy who drew back from her.

"I'm sorry Rin. We must know, it is why it all come's back". She gasped, uncomprehending, and fell into him. Sesshomaru rushed to grab her from Kacy, as if he was going to hurt her. Kacy said nothing, but turned to join his own mate. Luna glared at him. "What did you do to Rin?" He ignored her question, and picked her up from the bed.

He gave Sesshomaru a blank glance, before leaving the room. At that moment, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She gasped in horror, obviously confused. she was alive?

**thx for reading! :D**


	11. Please, wake up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. Sorry for the wait school is a hassel.**_

_**Chapter 11 pre: wake up, please**_

_**One day turned into many…**_

_** A few months passes by without a stir…**_

_** Then finally, her hazel eyes opened...

* * *

  
**_

Five months felt like an eternity. Sesshomaru knew this all too well.

Night after night, dawn after dawn, he had become committed to her bed side.

His golden eyes had become too familiar with her pale skin, her cold cheeks, her covered orbs.

He stood, and walked slowly to the curtains.

Staring at them for some time, he suddenly grasped them, and ripped them from their hold.

Silk fell softly to his bare feet, and a drop dripped the floor.

It was not the blinding sunlight that had entered the room, ridding it of it's sulky dreariness.

But the pain and heartache he felt in his heart. A heart he did not know still beated until now.

This Lord was never much for words.

Even so he imagined all the things he wanted to say to Rin, and have her _hear_ them.

It was slowly killing him, and everyone knew it.

He was doubting.

Doubting that he would ever have a chance to look into her beautiful soft eyes, and tell her she was apart of him.

Connected in a way not even death could break.

If only…

He turned from the destroyed heap of the curtains, and looked at the bed.

Her thin fingers twitched, but she didn't' stir from her long, deathlike sleep.

Sesshomaru sat of the corner of the bed, and leaned down towards her.

He embraced her head, and buried his nose into her dark hair.

Her heart beat weakly against him.

As the smell of cherry blossoms entered his system, he felt his body relax.

The pain melted away, but he knew it was only temporarily.

"Sessho"

He ignored it, willing himself not to let the moment of serenity end so quickly.

"Koi"

Her sweet soft voice filled his ear, and he could only believe his mind to be playing a trick on him.

His heart accelerated, and he nuzzled her icy neck, hoping to feel the warmth he use to.

"Koi, I can't breath!" He jumped back, and scoffed.

Annoyed eyes stared up at him, and she sniffed.

"Go get an attitude then, I don't care Koi".

His body was frozen, and he only stared as she began to sit up.

_**Was it a dream?**_

_**Yes **_

_**No**_

_**It's real**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Rin?**_

"Sesshomaru, why are u staring at me like that?"

Raising her hands over her head, she stretched and frowned with displeasure.

"Feels like I've been asleep or years".

Her frowned only deepened when she looked back at her mate's glistening eyes.

She had never seem Sesshomaru cry, and it was not a sight that didn't surprise her.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

_**Note: This was only a chapter pre. Not a real chapter. I will upload the actual chapter this week when I have time. Thx R&R**_


	12. Like a Little Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, read and enjoy**

**Chapter 11: Like a Little Girl**

"I don't remember anything". Rin flinched when Kacy brought his hand down on the wooden table, and settled his cold blue eyes on her. Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, but Kacy was unfazed. Luna touched his arm gently, and forced him to sit back down. He snorted, and then in a quickly spin left the room.

Luna glanced at Rin. Then she walked quickly to catch up to her mate. "Kacy, stop". Upset icy orbs glanced back at her, but he didn't slow his stride for her. "Where are you going? Kacy?" He turned the hall, and stopped in front of a huge pair of double doors. The cherry wood stood strong, and masked the treasure within.

Not even Luna was allowed in. A barrier protected it from unwanted visitors. Kacy reached out, and gripped the gold curved handle. A swirling vortex of purple mist blew his hair back, and then it was gone. He pushed the heavy door open, and beckoned her forward. Inside, candles began to light and illuminate the spacious room. "It's a…library" Tall rows of oak book selves toward from all directions; Books filled each and every one of them .

Mesmerized, Luna walked briskly up to a dust laden row. With long fingers she seized hold of a spine, and opened the book to the middle page. "This is amazing! This dates back to" "Hush" Emerald eyes flashed up to lock with blue ones. "This Library is…very old". He gently took the book from her hands, and returned it to the shelve. "Don't touch anything, and speak in a low voice." Luna nodded, and watched as her mate walked lightly through the rows, until he stopped. His weary eyes inspected a bind, and then another. Finally he softly pulled a tattered book from it's place, and placed it on the nearest table. Luna peeked over his should, only to sneeze when the dust blew in her face. Kacy turned his head slightly, and she looked on sheepishly.

He returned to carefully flipping each page. "So what are we in here for?" Kacy didn't bother looking up from his work. "Rin obviously isn't willing to tell us what her true form is, so I will have to find it". Luna scrunched her nose. "You think she's lying? Why would she do that?". Kacy walked away, and returned with another book.

"I believe she wants to keep it hidden from Sesshomaru. She's afraid of him rejecting her, so to say". She watched him quietly for a moment. "That's a big assumption." The glare he gave her could of turned the flimsy pages to ashes in moments. "Out". Surprised by his sudden order, she faulted for a second.

"I'll be in the room". He grunted, and she turned to leave. She was at the door when she heard him inhale sharply. Turning around, she saw the book fall from his hands; thumping on the ground and sending pages loose. A page floated towards her, and landed on her foot. Bending to pick it up, she quickly scanned the sentences. "This can't be it". She looked up at her mate, who was looking at the plush chairs. "Kacy, this can't be it, can it?". He growled, and stared at the paper. "I don't know". Coming forward he snatched it from her fingers, and threw open the doors. "She can't deny it if she is".

Fighting the feeling of dread from her mind, Luna ran after her enraged mate. "Wait, no Kacy there must be a better explanation. Don't do this, don't show Sesshomaru…". She knew her words were only food for his growing fury. They found the silvered haired demon walking down the hall, reading. he lowered the book upon seeing Kacy, and an out of breath Luna. With pointed fingers he took the offered paper, and read swiftly. Molten golden eyes turned dark with disbelief. "This is, impossible. They were killed off a long time ago. She Can't be…". Kacy smiled broadly, exposing his sharp fangs.

"It explains how she killed Kagura, how she was able to save both Luna and Kagome. It also proves how Kagura came to live again. There is no other involved. She must be". Breathing out in rage, Sesshomaru crumbled the page in his hand, causing small streaks of crimson to slither down his forearm.

XXX

Someone grabbed her small frame, and shook her roughly. He hazel eyes shoot open, and she cowered away from the towering faces. When she recognized Sesshomaru, she reached out for him. She was more then surprised when he pushed her arms away. Then she noticed Kacy, and Luna. Inuyasha stood off from the rest, but still adored a look of complete disgust they all did. Even Luna wouldn't look her in the eye. "What's going on?"

She was scared, afraid, and confused.

" _Sensoo Kamisama_". Luna spat the word with so much hate, and animosity. Rin only froze. She could feel the color drain from her face. Panicked, she looked up at her mate, and whimpered when he wouldn't look at her. "Koi…" "So it's true. You're a war god. You knew". Sesshomaru turned sharply on his feet, and slammed his fist into the nearest piece of furniture.

Luna gripped on to Kacy, and Rin could see she was fighting with herself, trying to keep control. Kacy remained quiet, breathing evenly in and out. Only Inuyasha lifted his head, and looked at her. " The three gods of war. I heard the story when I was just a pup". Luna lifted her head, and sneered. "They posses such great power, no one stood any chance.

Even Naraku wasn't a challenge to you". Rin shook her head, and buried her face in her hands. "No, I didn't do all that. I…I…" Luna bit her lip. "You three killed my mother. I'll never forget it". Kacy hugged his mate, and lightly stroked her hair. "We were finally able to trap the other two, Tsuyoi and Chikara, in hell.

The last one ran before we could, but suffered amazing wounds. You lost your memory, and came to live with your so called father". Rin's eyes welled up. "No, Kagome's my sister, and Kagura…" Sesshomaru growled, and came to be so close to her face she couldn't breath. "They are reincarnations of Tsuyoi and Chikara.

You remember everything you've done, don't you?" Tears ran freely down her face. "Sesshomaru, I…I had to. We all had to, or he would of killed us". He snorted, an moved away. He glanced back when she seized his arm. Her bottom lip trembled. "I know what I did then. Listen, please?". Sesshomaru jerked his arm free, but didn't proceed out. Rin glance at Luna, and choked at the deadly look she was given. "I didn't decide to become a War God. It happened when I was young…"

XXXXXXX

_A little girl walked aimlessly through the thick undergrowth. Her light cries could be heard echoing within the trees. She suddenly tripped, and fell. Her sobs intensified. Then, there was a hand in front of her._

_ A man smiled warmly down at her. She could tell he was a demon. "What's wrong, little one? Don't you have a home?". She shook her head no, and accepted the man's hand. "Well that won't do. What's your name, girl?". She looked down at the ground. "No name? Well, I'll just call you…Rin". She looked up suddenly, and smiled shakily. The she passed out._

XXXXXXXX

He found the other two too, and raised all of us together. He taught us how to fight, and kill. If we didn't do what we were told he would torture us somehow. One day he brought home this box.

There was a rock in it for all of us. When we touched it, strange things started to happen. He sent us out to start doing missions, and they got bigger, and bigger. Everyone called us the War God's, but we were really children who had no choice. We were afraid of him, and no one could help us. I now live with these terrible memories. I suffer, just like everyone else. please, forgive me".

_**Hope you liked it! R&R**_


	13. Their raft Her decision

Chapter 13- Their raft-Her decision

Rin shuddered, and cast a slant eyed glance to her sister. She sat transfixed: eyes wide and unseeing, mouth moving to form none understandable words. She turned back, and cursed to herself. Why did they have to attack Kagome too?

She didn't remember yet. It wasn't her fault. Her teary eyes found the luminous waning moon again, and she felt her anger melt away to sorrow. She usually spent her days with Kagome in this room. Though they never once said a word to each other since it came out that day.

Sesshomaru hadn't come back to see her in their room, and Inuyasha was avoiding Kags too. Last night they were walking in the hall from the spring, and Inuyasha was leaning against a screen, gazing at the garden.

As soon as he saw them he visually stiffened, and wondered away. Kags burst into tears. She was partly glad Sesshomaru didn't make himself to be seen. She wouldn't know what to do if he did appear after the long month of ignorance, then a sudden encounter. A dry laugh escaped her throat.

This really had been going on for that long. _A god damn month_. Kagome stood up from the chair that was adjacent to hers, and make little steps to the bed. Rin had made up her mind.

"I'm leaving".

Kagome stopped, and slowly craned her head around to look at her. Her eyes displayed nothing but deep sadness and acceptance that would be forever etched in their deep abyss.

"I know you are".

After weeks of silence, this was the most of a conversation they had had. Her words struck her like the cold steel of a sword.

"So your coming then".

It wasn't a question. It was Kagome's mind set. Kagome lifted her head, and smiled so hard it scared her.

"Tonight, I was planning to go. Don't know where I was planning to go, but not the fire of hell nor the promise of death can stop me from leaving this…vile place. I'm sick. Very sick. They won't talk to us. Ignorant bastards. They don't even try to understand".

No tears left her determined gaze, and a laugh rose through her lips. Rin stood up, and grasped her sister firm on her hands. "We'll go find her, Kags, and we'll destroy her. Then we will live a new life, find a beautiful place to live where no one has…"

Kagome looked as if she world were at her feet.

"We need to get away… away before I do something. I can feel the power Rin. It's flowing though my veins! I could rip out their throats, those bastards…"

Rin bit her dry lip, and shook her head slowly.

"Yes, I know. Now, come on".

Kagome crept to the door, and looked out. No need to pack. They wanted nothing to remind them of this wretchedness. Hand in Hand, they maneuvered the halls with ease: days of wondering making them grow familiar with the pattern of corridors.

They passed Kacy's room and Rin heard nothing. See had seen Luna two days ago, when trying to get down what food she could. A cold look still adorned her face. Bothered, Rin had stood and left. She saved her life, but all Luna could do was hate her.

Kagome stopped, and nudged Rin in her side. "Why did you stop? Forget the way?". Kagome said nothing, and Rin looked up. As unprepared she was to see who was standing there, she was unfazed. Sesshomaru looked or course like he had four weeks ago when he was sanding over her in the bed. That was the last time she saw him.

For days she searched for him, but it became clear that he didn't want to be bothered. So she left him alone. Grabbing her sister's hand, she tilted her head slightly before sliding right pass him. His scent surrounded her, but she didn't let it get to her. Her heart tinged, knowing she was leaving her mate, but she held strong. Kagome was silent.

He was silent. She stayed silent. She didn't look back. She didn't plan on coming back.

_**So this is soooo short, but I barely have time anymore. School stuff n more. Hope you likey, R&R please. Next chappy will be longer, I guarantee :D**_


	14. Goodbye, Koi

Chapter 14- Goodbye, Koi 

She felt hard. The feeling of iciness filled her cheeks, and froze her blood. She would lock away her love for that demon; bury it so far away that she would forget it existed. That _he_ existed. Her feet stopped, and her anger boiled over.

She was running away. Rin didn't care. Soon Sesshomaru's back disappeared, and she could no longer smell is tricky scent. She fell quick to her knees, and batted Kagome's hand away. Heaving in and out, she clutched her hair. And screamed.

Luna heard it. Sitting on her balcony, running her fingers through Kacy's hair. She closed her eyes, and whispered a prayer.

Inuyasha threw various punches at the wall, and watched it crumble to pieces.

Sesshomaru stopped in the hall. The noise had unsettled him. He peered threw the darkness; almost took a step towards her. Almost. So she refused to look at him. He deserved it. He had let himself get carried away these days. To a point where he didn't want her to see him.

He didn't want her to know that he had let her petty story of her upbringing touch him. Filling his heart with so much grief that he couldn't bare another moment of her presence. He didn't want to pick her up off of that bed, and rock her in his arms until she was sleeping again.

He didn't want to feel this way. Yet, he did. He should have been there for her. Instead he put his pride before her. He became enraged with himself, and it branched out to attack everyone else. He threatened Inuyasha to stay away from Kagome. He wouldn't let his half-breed brother be happy when he was not.

Kacy became sick, making Luna care for him constantly. Now all she ever had was a look of contempt in her eyes, no matter who she was looking at. He knew that Rin had no doubtable thought they were all avoiding her. He had thought she would break after a week, and beg long and hard for forgiveness.

Then he would be able to see her again, and be with her. That was how he was meant to bypass his pride, and her past. Rin was stronger then he thought. For an entire month she never came crying. Now, he was wondering had she finally broke. Had his purpose encounter helped make her realize?

The hall was quiet. She wasn't coming. Taking a deep breath, he found her to be outside. Moving farther and farther away from him. To say the least, the lord was disappointed. Where was she going at such a late hour?

The idea was quickly discarded, and his emotions froze over. Slowly, he proceeded down the hall, in murky spirits. Pride was breaking him, from inside out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gone. She was gone. Rin and Kagome both. Sesshomaru hadn't believed Inuyasha when he burst into the study where he and Kacy were lounging about, exchanging few words. He straightened up, and gazed out the window. Luna shifted in her seat across the room.

"They have been gone for at least a week by now. How could no one of noticed that?" Inuyasha glared at everyone. Having been gone for that amount of time, he hadn't been able to check on Kags like he nominally did in secret. Luna was the first to speak up.

"Good then. I doubt they survived being eaten alive by now. Can't say I care, mutt". Inuyasha could only stare. Then he opened his mouth to yell out a string of cusses, but Kacy retort was faster.

His motions seemed gracefully, even as he backhanded Luna with magnifying force. She fell from the chair, and clutched her bleeding cheek. Teeth clenched, she turned her glazed eyes up to her mate. "Koi…"

"The day I mated you, you lied to me. You told me that you both were chased by creatures. You and my sister. You said that there was a river. You crossed it, and thought Maleena was right behind you. But she wasn't. You saw her die; ripped to sheds by hungry animals."

Luna was trembling, and sobbing. "You lied because that's not what happened. She tried to cross the river, didn't she Luna? She asked you to help her. You watched her struggle, but you didn't help her. You though she drowned."

Luna wiped at her face, and looked away. "So tell me, Luna". The voice surprised her, and she looked up at the figure next to Kacy. A hand was outstretched for her. "If I can forgive you, why can't Rin be forgiven?". Maleena pushed her blonde hair over her slim shoulders, and smiled at Luna.

"Maleena?" Luna sprained up, and latched onto the women. "Maleena, I froze. I was so scared. I never meant to stand there! And then after word, I though you were…I didn't know what to tell Kacy, I just". Maleena cooed the girl, and patted her back sweetly.

"I know, Lunavie. You were young. The important thing is my here, and alive. Right?". She flashed a pearly white smile. Luna was shocked, and confused. "Why would you forgive me when I could of done something?" Maleena thought slowly, picking her words to be exact. "Because I know, Luna, That you have a pure heart. People like you deserve to be given a second chance, no matter how bad their falls are".

Lunavie closed her red eyes, and smiled through the tears. "Thank you, May". Kacy hugged his mate, and looked over that Sesshomaru. He had stood up, and was now looking over a map of the regions. Inuyasha peered over at him.

"What are you doing?". Sesshomaru pushed his hair to the side, and examined the map carefully. "I have to find my mate, Inuyasha". Inuyasha let a small smile grace his lips. He joined his brother, and suggested some areas. Finally, Sesshomaru gave his brother a look. It wasn't a 'Get away from me' or a 'you disgust me' look.

Inuyasha was shocked, because in his brother's eyes was the sincere words he could not say through his mouth. Inuyasha only smirked after getting other the surprise. "Apology accepted, you big dummy. Now, find my mate".


	15. Please, Rin

**Sorry everyone for taking so long. But school is almost over so they should be coming faster. Well, please enjoy! ;) -SL**

**Chapter 15- Please, Rin**

Dark. It was dark in her world. Nothing else mattered but the darkness. Rin would describe it as that emptiness, that eerie silence that ringed in you ears. She suddenly laughed at herself. _Silence didn't ring. _

How pitiful of her to sit, and decay in her own self pity. Then again, nothing mattered anymore. So she sat there, dim eyes staring at the ground; drained of energy. Misery having put her in a state of exhaustion.

Yet she couldn't sleep. Not when he was there waiting to fill her head with it _use_ to be. Choking back the pain, Rin set her back against the firm of the tree while her eyes surveyed the area.

Kagome was no where in the clearing. A burnt out fire pit told her she had been spaced out for a few hours. Kagome must of left after she started the fire. The sun was gone, replaced by the black sky.

Rin rose on her shaky legs, and grabbed a tree for support. Her feet groaned in resistance. A strong gust blew the dangling stands from her dirty face, and she slowly took a step. She chanted,

"Right"

"Left"

"Right"

"Left"

She was half way through the clearing when she was seized with a fit, and dropped to her knees weakly. Blood spotted her hands, and a low cry rose in her throat. Sick. She was very ill, and hadn't even known it.

She didn't want to die in the forest, all alone, consumed with grief. With effort that knocked the air out of her lungs, Rin rolled on her back. The trees grew long and thick; stretching their limbs out as far as they would go.

They gave way to a dark vortex of lights. Wearily, she reached her arm out. Her eyes moistened, and she let loose a sob. She couldn't reach the sky. Worthless. Maybe that's why Sesshomaru didn't want her anymore.

Taking in a deep breath, Rin decided she wouldn't mind dying alone As long as it meant escaping herself, and the world. It was so quiet. No sounds of nature. No ringing. Just the quietness of death.

She closed her eyes, and let her breath even…so peacefully she would go. A trig snapped, and Rin was broken out of her peace. Anger boiled inside of her as cold hands clasped her face.

Kagome looked worried as she pressed her fingers against her sister's forehead. "Rin, what are you doing? Are you okay? Breath" The sick women's beat was erratically. Her breathing became harsh gasp, and she started shaking.

Blood filled her throat, and dripped from her lips. Kagome was crying; holding her sister to her breasts and rocking her back and forth. "No, no no no. Don't do this Rin, please no!" Rin's eyes were dazed, and she grabbed Kagome's hair softly.

"I want…thiiis, Kags" Kagome pushed back to look at her. "No, no you don't. You can live, and we can be happy. Please, I promise Rin. We'll be so happy, but you can't die"

Rin coughed, ruining Kags's shirt. With a weak hand she touched her cheek, smearing crimson drops. "We can't control our fate. Kags. Pleasee….accept mminee…" Her voice waned, and she dropped her head. All was quiet again. Save for Kagome's pleading to her sister.

Rin was gone. It pounded her head, yet she couldn't believe it. Before her laid her growing cold body. Free for movement, or rise of her chest. Tears tricked down and feel on Rin's pale face. Dead. Her sister, was dead.

Kagome pressed her hands to her face, and raked another through her hair. She raised from the ground, and backed away, like a guilty murderer. A moan escaped through her hand, and she took off through the forest. Hanging branches cut into her arms and face, but she didn't stop.

"No, I have to go back, for Rin". She slowed to stop, but failed to miss a big boulder bulging from the ground. She tripped effortlessly, and landed on her leg. A sharp snap echoed in her ears, and pain shot through her body.

She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She was stranded with a broken leg. Would she be the next victim of the woods?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooding angrily, Kagura dropped gracefully to the leave-covered ground. The soft hiss of the nearby waterfall calmed her mood, bringing her to sigh. She wanted Rin's blood so badly, that bitch.

How her evil self purposely stole him from her. Kagura felt her fury start to climb again . She screamed, and slammed her fist into the closest tree. Pain flooded her senses, but she didn't let up.

Crimson rivers flowed down her balled hand, and finally she quit. Frowning, she fell to the ground..

_Why? Why did he leave her for her sister? She had loved him, and had wanted him. But he choose her!_

The sun slowly made it's way up, casting vivid shadows everywhere. She tenderly licked her damaged hand, and watched un-amazed as it slowly healed. A drop fell, and disturbed the bloody mess.

She looked up, wondering if it was raining, and furrowed her brows when it wasn't. Feeling a tickling sensation on her cheek, she touched her face. Wet. Her face was wet. She was crying. Kagura, was crying for Sesshomaru.

Then her hands came to her face, and she harshly wiped at it. She didn't stop until her hands were sore, and her face no doubt beat red. Her heart beat was steady. Kagura was calm. She inhaled, and exhaled.

Breathed in and… her nose crinkled in dismay. The smell was tiny, and faint, but she smelt it. Rising to her feet, she walked briskly into the woods. The smell became stronger. There was no doubt in her mind now. It was the smell of decaying skin.

Her walk turned into running, and she skillfully maneuvered through the twisting trees. Finally the line broke, and she came to a stop. The stench was so strong Kagura had to cover her nose, and look away.

When she regained herself, she moved back to look at what was causing such a smell. Her breath hitched in her throat. It looked like a women, in a dirty Kimono that looked like it use to be worth plenty.

Creeping up slowly, Kagura surveyed the scene before her. She didn't appear to be cut, of was she laying in her blood. Blood covered her lips, but that was all. Her dark tresses was in a knotty mess, and her skin was a sickly white.

It wasn't until she got closer did she realize just who this women was. She couldn't believe it. After all those years, Rin was now dead. It was most defiantly Rin lying on the ground, cold and yellow from death.

She waited. Waited for the feeling of relief and tranquility. Waited for the dark plague over her heart to fade. Yet, she still felt heavy with hurt, and revenge. Could it be because she didn't finish her off herself?

The clearing was oddly silent. Agitated, Kagura wondered what she should do with her deceased sister. Then it hit her, and a smile crept onto her face. She reached for the body, and a feather.

**Well, Please R&R ****J -SL**


	16. Fading

**YAYY! Another chappy! Lol well, here goes. Thanks for all yall who reviewed, and my regular reviewers ;) yew mean lots -SL**

**Chapter 16- Fading **

He had felt it. The moment it happened. His shoulder burned, and his head hurt. Sesshomaru knew something had happened to his mate, but what had happened was not clear.

Inuyasha watched his brother wince from the corner of his eye, and turned around to face him. They were sitting in the study, discussing what to do. The next day they were going to leave, and start the search.

He had figured they couldn't of gotten that far. Now his glazed over eyes focused on his half brother, wondering. "What?" Sesshomaru, seemingly surprised at the question, jerked his head around.

It only made Inuyasha more sure something had happened. "You feel her, don't you?" He straightened up in his chair, and pressed his hands against the table. "Can you tell where she is? Kagome would be with her".

Sesshomaru stared at him with empty eyes. His face hardened. Finally, he turned away. Maleena watched from the shadows of the corner, suddenly aware of what they were trying to do. Gracefully, she stepped into the light, and Sesshomaru picked up on her immediately.

"I can help". He eyed her with an icy gaze, but said nothing. She moved closer to the table, reaching one of her slender arms into her kimono coat. Once at the table, she pulled out a ball. It was the size of her smallest finger, and looked to be pure glass.

She sat it on the Maplewood, and gave Sesshomaru a coy look. "Go on, and touch it". Inuyasha looked from the ball, and back to his bother. "Sesshomaru…" He looked at the ball. Maleena tapped it with her finger, and it rolled slowly across the top. It came to a sudden stop inches from where the ice lord sat.

Growling, he lifted a clawed hand, and reached for it. Before he could touch it, the glass leaped from the table, and into his hand. Taken back, he opened his hand to throw it, but the ball remained stuck.

He looked at the blond women, but she just nodded. Bringing his arm down, he turned his palm so he could look at it. It started to shine. At first it was dim, but it grew brighter, and brighter. He lids heaved, and he started to slump in his chair.

Sesshomaru looked one last time at Maleena, and then collapsed into darkness. He felt light as his soul glided through the dark. A small light appeared, and he floated towards it. Then it hit him.

Heartache, sadness, the feeling of worthlessness. Sesshomaru grasped his chest, hurt by the pain flooding through his heart. _Was this what, she felt? Was she consumed by such pain? _

The light disappeared, followed by a scene. Rin? A women, obviously sick, took painful steps towards the trees. He felt each burst of pain, and all of her suffering. His mate, and he wasn't there to pick her up and make her feel safe.

Emotion after emotion filled his senses, and he slowly succumbed to his knees. She was stronger then him, so much stronger. He saw her begin to cough, and fall to her knees. He could see she was dying. Where was Kagome?

He waited to see, wanted to see what happened, but suddenly his eyes buried. The picture began to fade away. "No! Rin, don't…" He was snatched from the clearing, and brought back to reality.

Sweat dripped from his chin as the pain slipped from his heart. "She, she feels so". Maleena slipped the ball from his cold fingers; an uneasy gaze on her soft features. "Sesshomaru, did you see her? Where she was?"

She was taken back when red menacing eyes glared back up at her. A dark growl rose in the bottom of his throat. He stood, and with a quick hand swept the chair back. The wood crashed into pieces at contact with the wall.

He was silent now, but his eyes still gleamed with evil. Sweat continued to roll of his face, and down his chin. H looked more like a crazed man then an angry demon lord. Inuyasha stood, and made a move towards Maleena in a protective gesture.

"Sesshomaru" his voice was firm, and steady. "What did you see?" Still silence. Everyone watched everyone intently. Maleena was pale. Her nails dug into her palms, drawing steaks for blood.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and Inuyasha too the opportunity to place himself completely in front of Maleena. Golden eyes snapped back open at the sound, and Sesshomaru instantly growled.

"Half-breed…" Inuyasha huffed up his chest, wondering the extent to his brother's anger. His ears picked up on the shuffling of feet. Kacy's sent came strong. It wasn't long before the screen slide open.

Kacy tossed his burning hair behind him, and surveyed the scene before him. Sesshomaru was standing, tense, eyes in a fury of red, Maleena behind Inuyasha, who looked to be trying to protect. The king sighed.

Luna bumped into him from behind, and clutched onto his arm. She could feel the tension in the room. Kacy pulled his mate closer, needing the contact. "Sesshomaru".

The demon staggered back, and his eyes melted back to sanity. He studied the finly polished floor, and his mouth formed a deep frown. "She's dying. I saw her, in a clearing. She's very sick. I didn't see Kagome".

Understanding, Luna glanced at Maleena. Maleena returned her look; eyes filled with nothing. Suddenly feeling bad again, Luna looked away.

"Well, lets go find her. Now!". Inuyasha made a move towards the door, but paused when Kacy didn't make a move to step aside. His icy blue gaze was on Maleena. Inuyasha, frowning, turned towards the pale women. She looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. This crystal…what you saw…" She looked up at his stone face. Her eyes grew softer, and sad. "It only shows what has happened prior ". Luna gripped Kacy's hand harder, realizing what she was trying to say.

"So, her being in that clearing, that happened yesterday?" Maleena squeezed her hands. "No. about, maybe three". Luna gasped. Kacy remained silent. Sesshomaru's face was stoic, and he stormed pass Kacy out into the hall.

There he took off into a fast paced run. He didn't want to believe it. There was a chance Kagome had came back, and helped his mate. She wouldn't just leave her like that. Sick and weak.

It only made him run faster. "Rin". He heard Inuyasha asking him to slow down. Growling, he cursed the hayou to hell. He mate could be dead, and he wanted him to slow down. The sudden thought ripped at his chest, and pain flooded his senses. He didn't even realize it was raining outside.

The little droplets harshly smacked at his bare skin like little knives. He ignored it, and ran faster. Into the forest; slipping past multiple trees and roots. He was wet, and muddy. He searched, and looked, and ran through the ran; his brother constantly calling out to him. Until…

A red cloth laid on the ground of a muddy spot. Flowers decorated the small scrap. He leaned down, and touched it with a clawed hand. The rain had washed away the sent. He had no way of deciding if this was Rin's.

He searched his memory back to that day. The day he had swept pass her in the hall. What was she wearing?

A flash of red interred his mind. It was Kagome. She had been wearing this design. He studied the cloth; pain aching in his chest. It wasn't in the vision, so Kagome had to of came back. Maybe, she was close by with Rin.

A tang of hope gripped his mind. Sesshomaru looked around for a sigh they had passed through. Almost immediately his eyes caught something in the bushes. Another red cloth. It had snagged on the thorns.

Inuyasha just caught up, but he didn't wait to fill him in. He dashed through the bushes, hoping to see another lead. He Didn't, but he continued to go straight, hoping. "Rin"

The rain seemed to all harder. His skin turned raw from the harsh pelting. He stopped at a spot where too trees crossed, and spotted something fluttering in the wind. He reached out for it, and realized it was hair. Black. Rin's hair. Or dark blue. Kagome's. He couldn't tell in the little light and constant rain.

Leaping over the roots, he traveled farther forwards, and stopped. There was someone in front of him; lying in the cover of a low tree. He stepped forward, and saw pale arms. His heart jumped.

Reaching out, he ripped the bush with eager hands. It was Kagome. He couldn't mask the sheer disappointment. He looked around, but didn't see any sighs of his beloved. Reaching down, he grabbed the frail-looking women. Being gentle, he slid her into his jacket, on his chest.

Then he ran away. Maybe she had took Rin to a village, and came back to tell him. The idea gave him little comfort. Where the hell was his wife? Inuyasha catch him, and pointed to Kagome.

A smile curled hi lips, but instantly disappeared when he didn't see Rin. He looked away, and dragged behind. That was when Sesshomaru realized. There was no pulse. He didn't feel the breaths she should have been taking, or the gently rise and fall of her chest.

He gazed down, fearing the worst. He saw for the first time her paled and dark skin. Her lips were slightly gaped. She wasn't breathing. This girl was dead. He glanced back at Inuyasha, and shook his head.

Inuyasha, confused, fell into pace beside him. He's eyes roamed Kagome, and he immediately understood. He stopped, and fell to his knees. Sesshomaru didn't stop. He left the boy to grieve by himself. It would be better for him to be alone.

The rain let up, and Sesshomaru burst through the tree line. He hadn't realized how far he had gone into the forest. He took a few steps, and laid Kagome down on the ground. Luna, Kacy, and Maleena were suddenly there, discovering the truth.

Luna covered her mouth. "Oh no…Inuyasha?". Sesshomaru stood, soaked to the bone. "Back there". Everyone understand. Maleena just stared. The sun was just rising; chasing away the darkest of nights. He growled. His mate was no where to be found. With Kagome dead, he had no way of finding out what happened.

Angry, he through a fist at the nearest tree; which crumbled to the ground. "Sesshomaru!" He turned his head, and his eyes widened. The body on the ground was smoothly tanned, not pale, and she was breathing. Her eyes blinking open, and she moaned. Kagome moaned. She was…alive? All sighs of death were, gone. With the rise of the sun.

**THX for reading!!!! ;) R&R pleases! -SL**


	17. Save me

_**Whoo hooo! next chappy! enjoy sweet reader ;) -SL**_

Chapter 17- Save me

Red eyes gleamed as they wondered over the vast hill. Kagura's mind was it chaos. Just when she had her chance, it was taken away from her. Just like that. She picked up a rock, and chucked it.

It plopped into the smooth blue river. That didn't help her distress. She was losing, and she knew it. She needed help; that she was sure of. Grimacing, she thought of what happened last night. It was so swift; so well done; she bit her tongue in disgust. Such a fool's lose.

_Falling softly to the ground, Kagura smiled. Rin's body was starting to give sighs of rejuvenation. She bent, and caressed the dead girl. This curse was so particular, so powerful. _

_One would see this as one of it's perks. Rin, however, did not. "Rin, its like being immortal. You rise every three days after death. what's so bad about everlasting life?"_

_A little girl with dark hair and wide chocolate eyes stared into the ocean. "No, Kagura. I want to die. And not come back". Tears trickled down her small cheeks. "I hate this life". _

_Kagura snared as the memory faded away. Those days before the betrayal. Silently. She stared at the cold body of her sister. How pissed would she be? Then, she hit her self on her head. Rin wouldn't remember her life of a cold killer. Or perhaps, just not yet._

_She wouldn't remember her life was never going to end…unless. The idea snapped into her head like crackling thunder. It was the only way to officially kill of a Sensoo Kamisama. Rising to her feet, Kagura laughed. A dark, sharp sound that brought on a coldness. _

_Then that's when it happened. Dark shadows crept up behind her, like silent ghosts. They took her by surprise; by the time she realized, it was too late. Her body was lifted, and suddenly thrown. _

_She hit the tree with magnified force, and felt the quick snap of bones. No matter, they would be healed in a few minuets. Thinking quickly, she reached for her fan, and looked up from her position on the ground. _

_The clearing was empty; as if nothing had ever happened. She began to question herself, but then noticed that Rin was missing. Growling, she flicked her wrist, and watch the light that erupted from the fan. Trees were diced, and bushes were torn to shreds of green and brown. _

_She then stopped, and listened. Nothing. Sighing, she rolled from her the ground, and used the tree's branches to help her up. No matter; there were other things she had to do before she could truly kill her. _

_Snorting, she slowly made her way downhill. Her leg was still not adequately healed, so she limped horridly. A slender finger reached into her hair, and she was gone with a great burst of wind. _

Chewing her lip, she ran a dirty hand through her hair. She needed him. It was a decision that had kept her up most of the night. She would see to it that he would aid her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her head pounded. She could hear her heart in her chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump_.

It was dark. Or was her eyes closed? She decided they were. _Open them_. Her lids fluttered. _Come on._ She could feel her hands were clenching and unclenching. _Now! _Light poured into the room, and shined like a thousand stars.

Then it dimmed out, and she opened her eyes wider. Her eyes had played tricks on her. It was dark. From what she could tell, the room was spacious. Various pieces of furniture were settled through out it. Her vision blurred, and with nimble fingers she rubbed them.

The sheets were like soft silk; it was the most divine thing she had every lain on. "Where am I?". Gazing around , she took in the whole room. Red and white curtains hung thickly over the windows; blocking almost all light from entry.

It gave the room an overall dim, and somewhat gloomy appearance. A slow creaking noise filled the room, and the women looked around; startled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, and she was quick to tense up. A dark figure loomed into the bedroom.

Big and bulky, It appeared to be a man. Yet his face was too dark for her to really see who it was. They moved swiftly to one of the covered windows, and in a single movement had the curtain pulled aside. Bright light illuminated the dark corners, and revealed the shadow's face.

His brown eyes were locked on her so intently that shivers ran down her spine. "Who, …are you?". He took a step closer, and another. His hair, pure white, swayed gently from side to side with every step.

She studied his face. Hard, cold, emotionless. A familiar look. But not a familiar face. Finally, he reached the bed. His pale hands reached out, but she moved away before he got close.

"Don't!" His stone look broke, and he looked curious. A coy smile spread his lips. "Don't?" His voice was a deep rumble in his chest; the vibrations rolling off his tongue like water.

He pulled back his hand, and curled his fingers. The smile still adorned his face. "Care for a drink?" It was only then did she realize how thirsty she was. Her throat was dry; spit depleted.

She didn't know how, but there was suddenly a cup in his hands. He nodded towards it. "Come, take it". His silky smooth voice made her heart jump. Timidly, she moved forward, and reached out a hesitant hand. When she saw he wasn't going to trick her, she snatched the cup. His hands were soft. The water felt relieving sliding down her throat.

"Would you like some more, Rin?" Rin snapped her head up at the sound of her name. Without glancing away, she wiped her mouth. "Who are you?" The man faked a hurt look.

"It's been a while, I presume you wouldn't remember since I was a bit smaller last you saw me". Rin frowned, and slid back farther from the bed. "I don't know you". Again, the hurt look.

"Are you aware that you died?". He watched her open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. A stretch of silence came about. Then she looked at him.

"I remember. In the forest, with…Kagome! Where is she?". His eyes slanted, and his mouth grew into a smirk. "I didn't know she was with you. Besides, Kagura had already brought you quite far from…"

"Kagura what? What happened? What are you talking about?". The man lost his amused look, and became aggravated. "I suppose she was going to tried to permanently kill you, but I wouldn't know.

You're lucky I stumbled over you". Rin clasped her head. "So Kagome's out there alone…"

"I doubt that". Rin looked over that him, and snarled. "Why did you save me? What do you want?"

Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and ran his claws through his hair. He said nothing. Rin took this time to examine him. He had a purple line on one cheek, but nothing on the other.

His built was muscular, obviously a demon. Rin looked closer, and studied the purple mark. It was more like a swirl up close. A cold feeling rushed threw her wrist, and Rin jerked back. Then she realized the man had grabbed a hold of her.

'Let me go, or…" His eyes was dark brown. It was so familiar. Then he blinked, and Rin realized. "Your eyes, they remind me of…" He looked at her for a second more, before letting her go and rising off the bed.

He made long strides to the door, and had a claw on the door when he heard her. "Don't walk away, Rokuma".

He turned slowly, and looked at the women lying on the bed. Her face glistened with tears. He took a step closer. "What did you just say, women?" Rin smeared her face with her tears, and brought her head up.

Her chocolate eyes met almost identical ones. "Rokuma…son?"

_**R&R pleasezzz ;) until next time, -SL**_


	18. Helping Hand: ease my mind

**Okay readers! Sorry for the wait, I just get so distracted sometimes lol. Well anyway, enjoy the chappy ;) -SL**

**Chapter 18-Helping Hand **

"I'm surprised you remember". Rin furrowed her eye brows, still shocked from the initial realization. "Of course I would remember my own son! I remember everything…now". Rokuma frowned, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where's father?" When she didn't answer, he stood up, prepared to leave again. "He has…different views of me now." She looked up at him; chocolate eyes gleaming. "Different views?" His mother shrugged. "My past is ugly, Rokuma. I destroyed thousands of families.

"There is no way to justify what I have done". Rokuma was silent, signaling her to go on. "And for that I have paid with my happiness." She waited for Rokuma to stare at her with disgusted eyes, the same golden orbs that had stared at her before.

But he didn't. He laughed. A loud bellowing sound that echoed through the room. He came closer, and took her hand tenderly. Then he looked at her with his father's eyes. "Mother, I can guarantee that father is love sick.

"He went through hell to be with you, and I doubt if a petty mistake on your behave will dry the fire that burns in his body for you. He'll be looking for you, sooner or later, he will." Rin burst in tears, and her son held her tightly.

GROUUGHGGGG

Surprised, Rin jumped, embarrassed. Rokuma chuckled. I suppose you are hungry, Mother". Smiling faintly, she nodded. Throwing the cover from over her, Rin set her feet on the ground. Then with prolonged effort, she rose. Having not walked in three days, she would have to get use the feeling again.

Now her legs felt like jelly, and that she would fall any minuet. Rokuma waited at the door. "Need help?" She shook her head, and took it slow. By the time she reached the hall, three minuets had passed. In a swift movement, Rokuma lifted her into his arms. Then they proceeded down the hall; Rin demanding him to put her down.

The dinning room was a busy rush of maids and cooks. Rokuma sat her down at a seat to the far end of the table, and beckoned at man over. He was tall and broad, with thick muscles and an unkind face.

His grays glanced her over, then settled on Rokuma. "This is my mother, Lady Rin. She is in need for something to eat, Kenji". Kenji smiled, flashing pointy fangs. He lowered himself to her line of vision, and smirked.

"And what does the lady have in mind, hmm?" Wanting to impress her son, she straightened her back, and coyly smiled. "Well, I was hoping you would prepare a exceptional meal for my son and I" Kenji sprang up, and gave a half bow. "I'll see what I have to please the lady, then". With a smile, he turned to proceed to the kitchen. Rokuma reluctantly took a seat across from her.

"I had previous engagements, mother". Rin smoothed out her kimono. "Had". He said nothing. A maid came and set the table. When she accidentally dropped a fork in Rokuma's lap, she blushed. Rokuma picked it up, and handed it to her.

Rin noticed the way their hands brushed, an how her eyes sparkled. "Excuse me, my lord". "It's fine, lavail". Rin suddenly felt that there was more to their relationship then they wanted to be known.

Their eyes locked, and lavail nodded respectfully. "My lady". Then she left. Rin wondered what he would say if she asked. _"Are you involved with a maid?" _She decided not to ask. Moments later Kenji reappeared with a few other chefs she presumed.

They were carrying large plates that were covered. They sat everything down and lifted tops. Rin blushed with embarrassment. There was enough food to feed a few more people too.

"Others will be joining us". Rin fixed her face, aware that the shock was evident on it. "People?" Maids began setting their plates. She didn't see Lavail. "Yes. Important meetings, and reports on the surrounding area.".

Rin thanked the red haired maid pouring her wine. She seemed caught off by the comment, and unsure of what so say. "You've established your self well, Rokuma". He smirked. "Nothing less was acceptable to father, of course".

Rin searched his face for signs of unhappiness, but found none. She thought about Lavail. "I am surprised you are without a mate". He seemed to stiffen, and then went back to sipping his wine.

"women are a distraction". Smirking, Rin licked her bottom lip. "Sesshomaru would be unpleased". Thinking about him sent a twinge of pain through her body. "Would he?" He seemed to be brooding about something.

"HE wouldn't look down on you if you go the same path he did". Rokuma cut his eyes at her. "Explain?". Giving him a hard look, Rin dapped her mouth with a napkin. "If you were to be smitten with a human girl for instance..". "Hush". Rokuma glared at her. "don't tread over ice you don't know, Rin".

A loud smack echoed through the room. Rokuma felt his cheek. Rin was glaring at his as she stood. "Watch how you speak to me, Rokuma". With that she turned, and slowly walked out of the room.

He sipped some more wine, and wondered how far she would make it down the hall. He heard a slight thump, and sighed before standing.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Rin awoke, she was in her bed Rokuma had given her. She stretched, and sat up, noting the dull pain in her left hand. It had been two days since the incident, and she hadn't seen him since.

Alone in her room, she often thought about Kagome. Where she was, how she was, if Inuyasha had found her. She became depressed, and laid in the comfort of the bed all day, until Rokuma sent a maid to force her up.

Now there was a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" The door opened, and a girl with jet black hair and green eyes pecked in. "Lady Rin? I've been sent to assist you this morning." It was Lavail.

Rin crawled out of bed. "Yes, come in, Lavail?" She shut the door, and lowered her head. Rin came over, and smiled. "Call me Rin, okay?" Lavail looked up, and her eyes widened. "but…" Rin put a finger up, and Lavail exhaled heavily. "Rin". Smiling, Rin patted the girl.

"Now, how about a bath?" Lavail nodded. "Already prepared. Follow me my lad…er Rin". In the hall Rin followed Lavail through the twisting halls until they came to a room with steam flowing out.

She opened the doors, and they both stepped in. Five minuets later Rin was soaking in the hot water, and Lavail was washing her head. Closing her eyes, Rin signed.

"You love Rokuma, don't you?" The comment cause her to pause, and then she continued. "Yes". Rin smiled, and let her face come to lean on Lavail's thigh. "Tell me about it". Lavail wringed the dark hair, and smiled a little.

"I think about his all the time. He makes me so happy, and then so…frustrated. I know since I am a maid he doesn't want anyone to know about us. It's so hard…" Rin stayed silent. "I don't want to keep creeping around, like some damn whore. I told him that one day.".

"What did he say?" Lavail finished Rin's hair, and tapped her shoulder. Rin pulled away and dived under to rise. When she emerged, Lavail was drying her legs from them dangling in the water.

"Nothing. He just stared at me. Then he sent me away. I didn't see him or him from his for a month". Anger built up in her face. "That dinner was the first I've seen of his since, and I acted so foolish. Like a giddy school girl".

Rin wadded in the spring, and washed herself with cherry blossom abstract. Then she came close to the edge. "I'll help you". Lavail frowned, and help up a towel for her. "You must not tell him I told you of this! He'll have be sent away for good". Rin wrapped the towel around her, and waved her hand.

"No, no. I know. But I could teach you how to be alluring. How to control him. But I cant assure that he comes out with you. Only that he'll feel in need to have you. Hmmm?". Lavail helped her into her fresh kimono with blue and red flowers and a white base. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

"Okay!" Rin slipped on her sandals, but frowned when she turned and saw Lavail standing there. "Well, lets go" She looked up, and half smiled. "Okay".


	19. Ice

**Hello! I'm back! School just started, and everything was kind of busy. But I'm committed to finishing this story! Also, ive notice use of wrong words and such, and I'm working on being a better editor, sorry about that ;)With that said, please enjoy ;)- SL**

**Chapter 19-**Ice

The days were long and the nights were lonely. For the first time in his entire life, Sesshomaru felt wholly empty. A silent breeze played with his unruly hair. His appearance didn't seem to matter to him anymore.

Sad amber eyes gazed out into the garden. It was half dead with the cold season so near. Only the cherry blossom tree had yet to give its self away to the forces of nature. He looked at it, remembering how his mate use to dance around it.

Closing his eyes, he tried to recede as far into the memory as he could. _"Sesshomaru, look at me!" "Slow down, or you'll hurt yourself Rin" She stopped, and looked around. "But your here, Sesshy, and I don't have to worry about that. Because you'll always protect me". Sesshomaru studied her, then looked away._

His heart throbbed. He hadn't been there; he had let her die. The breeze came back stronger, and this time brought a familiar sent. Rokuma took a seat next to his father, fully aware of his state.

"Father". Sesshomaru opened his eyes, but didn't turn to look at his son. A few minuets of silence passed by between the two. "I can see your bothered". Sesshomaru glared at his son. "I'm no such thing".

Rokuma smiled, revealing perfect pearls. "Oh? So then your not in need of wanting your mate back? Then it seems I have made this journey for nothing…" A harsh growl stopped him in his efforts to get up. He had stricken the cord.

"Rin is gone. Leave me". Rokuma sat back down, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Have you forgotten her gift father? Mother can never truly die under the circumstances". Sesshomaru clenched his hand, then opened it.

Crescent marks marked the skin. "Even so, _I don't know _where she is. And if I did, it would do no good. She would by now rather be with someone else then me. She would be stupid to come back here". Rokuma studied his father, then the setting sun.

Colors of pink and orange bleed together in the late sky. "If you had the opportunity to get her back, would you take it?" He watched as Sesshomaru clenched his fist again, and gaze dully out at the tree. "Leave me".

Rising to his feet, Rokuma turned to leave. "Then I have nothing more to say".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gazing out at the night sky, Rin was at peace. Though her heart was heavy, she opted to clear her mind. It bought her only a few minuets of feeling content, but it was all she had to keep herself grounded.

The estate was quiet, and seemingly asleep, but Rin knew guards were on the watch. The winds shifted, and blew softy. Catching his scent, Rin smiled. In swift movements she was off the roof, and running through the tangled halls of the house.

Bursting through a door, Rin scared Lavail to death. She was checking out her image in a full length mirror. Rin frowned in displeasure when she saw that her kimono was loosely tied, and revealing.

"Come now, you certainly don't want him to think any less of you then his equal". adjusting her clothing, she then pulled her along. "He's coming. You remember what you must do?". Lavail nodded quickly, confidence overflowing her vibe.

In truth, the girl just needed direction. As soon as they got to the front doors, Rin turned to Lavail. "Okay. I'll be watching". And with that she was gone. Lavail studied the paintings in the broad hall, and acted surprised when the doors suddenly opened.

Rokuma's gaze was on her instantly. "Lavail". It was a command in a statement. She remained where she was, and continued to study the paintings. "Lavail". This time there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lavail turned slowly, and blinked. "Yes, my lord?". Rokuma's face softened. It took him three long strides to reach her, and gather her in his arms. His embrace felt welcomed, but Lavail remembered the task at hand.

Stiffening, she watched as he dropped his strong arms and frown at her. Swallowing her fear, she stared back fiercely. "Please don't touch me". The surprise was evident on his face, and he eyed her hard.

"I will do as I please". Yet he made no attempt to touch her again. Lavail crossed her arms. "If you are not in need of something, then I bid you goodnight, my lord". Spinning on her heels, Lavail quickly walked down the hall.

As expected, Rokuma followed. "What haste". Lavail glanced at him, resisting the urge to melt back in his arms. "I'm quite tired tonight, if my lord minds". He studied her, and his gaze lit fire to her face. Yet she hid it from his notice.

"I do". His tone was flat. "and you haven't the power to refuse me". It wasn't like she wanted to, but she kept quiet. "In my weariness I would do you no good. But in the morning I'll be more than happy to wait on your hand and foot".

In a few quick seconds he had moved in front of her; stopping her in her tracks. Looking at his face, Lavail gasped. Shame took him by force, pouring out into his features. He looked away. "I'm sorry". She blinked. It _couldn't_ of been that easy. No, he was playing her into thinking he was indeed sorry when he felt nothing at all. Anger consumed her. "No, Rokuma, just get away from me! I refuse to let you walk on me anymore".

He grabbed her, and glared. "Stop and listen!?" Confused, Lavail stopped . "I have no reason to keep you secret from my life. For that I am sorry. Lav…" She didn't wait for him to finished. She pushed herself on her toes, and kissed him.

Immediately Rokuma wrapped his arms around her, and pressed her harder against him. "I love you, Lavail"

In the next hall, Rin rubbed away her tears and walked away. Jealousy filled her heart. Sadly, she wondered if Sesshomaru even missed her presence. Later, she decided he didn't even care.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke the next day, Lavail wasn't there. Sighing, Rin kicked away the sheets, and swung her legs over the bed. The she heard her name. _"Rin" _Assuming it was Lavail, she walked to her door, and thrust it open. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she gasped.

EARLIER THAT NIGHT-----------------------

Sesshomaru cursed, and punched the nearest wall. His fist left a gaping hole, yet it did not satisfy his needs. After destroying the walls, he finally slumped in defeat. _"So then your not in need of wanting your mate back? Then it seems I have made this journey for nothing…" . _His son's words swirled in his head.

So she was alive. It eased his mind greatly. Even so, she wouldn't take him back. Growling in frustration, he observed his mess. Footsteps echoed behind him, and he turned to find Kagome eyeing the destruction.

"Sesshomaru?" When he didn't respond, she stepped closer. "Please, go get my sister. I know you don't know where she is but…". "Don't you think she would be here right now if I knew where she was?" He glared at her, but Kagome stood firmly.

"No". Her answer hit him badly, much to his surprise. His face fell. Kagome raged on. "You know your son knows something about her. But you pushed him away. If you cared you would have been found her by now, Sesshomaru!"

The demon was stunned, and the realization of it all hit him suddenly. Up until now he had wallowed in his own self pity instead of actually doing something about it. As much as he hated it, the women was right.

"I…I'm sorry". Shocked, Kagome stared at him. "Just go get her Sesshomaru, and don't worry about all that other stuff. Just bring her home". She watched as he stood. Sparing her one last glance, he disappeared.

He felt incredibly stupid. He was Sesshomaru, a demon lord. If he wanted, he simply took. So why had it taken him so long to realize he didn't care if Rin hated him or not? He would pursue her anyway regardless. The sun was just rising over the hills when he got to his son's estate. He would tell him whatever he knew.

Passing the guards, he pushed his way through the doors. Then walked swiftly though the halls. After a moment, Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt. There was a sweet scent in the air; one of cherry blossoms and honey. He inhaled again to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

It was real. His heart was thrashing in his chest. With long strides, he maneuvered through the halls as the scent got stronger. Then again, he stopped. This time in front of large thick slide. It couldn't be. _"Rin?"_

Suddenly the slide was thrown back, and he came face to face with a brown eyed women. Her skin was pale like the moon, and her hair fell in heaps down her back. She gasped.

**Please Review Was the editing better? -SL**


	20. Once Again

**_Next chappy, yay! Enjoy -SL_**

**_Chapter twenty-Once Again_**

_**He initially didn't understand. The reality had came down on his so fast it threatened to knock him off his feet. His mind buzzed for answers; explanations for what seemed unreal. This all happened in a matter of thirty second. **_

_**Then, an enormous load of relief washed over him. Sesshomaru did not feel himself. In fact, when he realized the warm liquid sliding down his cheeks were tears of his own, he thought for an instant hell had frozen over. **_

_**He, the lord of the west, was crying**_**. **

**For a minuet, They just stared. For the first time, fear swept his heart, and the demon allowed a frightening thought into his head. **

**What if Rin had given up on her love for him during the time of her isolation? He thought he felt himself shiver.**

"**Sesshomaru?"**

**He heard the surprise. No anger, or disdain filled her sweet voice. Looking closely, he realized he was not the only one with a wet face. Rin's chocolate eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes, were filled. She looked at him as if he weren't real.**

"_**I hate you**_**". She said the words so sincerely, so softly, that Sesshomaru almost mistook it for something else. "Didn't you know I loved you? You destroyed me. I am nothing left, and I have none left to give". **

**At that moment, he realized she truly believed he was unreal. An illusion to her sick mind. "You lie, Rin. How is it possible for a heart of ice to still love and one of such warmth to not?". His voice sounded strange, foreign almost to himself.**

**Her eyes widened. One hand reached tangibly out, and tenderly touched his cheek. With a clawed hand, he took hers into his own, and rubbed the moister on his face. The look on her face was indescribable. He never known her to have such a look.**

**Suddenly, she pulled her hand away, and brought it back. A loud smack echoed through the halls. Even though he felt no pain; the slap seemed to sap all his energy. Falling to his knees, Sesshomaru pressed his face into her stomach, and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

"**You're a bastard, Sesshomaru. You cant just show up here and…and…" To his surprise, she fell to her knees too, and held his face between her fingers. In a few short seconds her lips pressed against his. All his insecurities flew away from him, and were replaced by a sudden need. **

**He pulled her tighter against him, and she moaned. The forgotten sound lit a fire in his loins. He broke the kiss, and ran his hand through her hair. Lifting her up, he closed the door, and managed to the bed. She immediate wrapped her legs around his hips, and grinded against him. **

**Letting out a growl, he laid her down, and kissed her roughly. Grazing her lower lip with his fang, he waited until she opened her mouth to him. He explored the moist cavern with his tongue, and battled fiercely against hers. **

**His hand crept down her loose kimono, and drew it up to her hips. His other hand was busy fumbling with her obi. Finally releasing the dreading cloth, he tore the clothes from her body. Sitting back to gaze at her, Sesshomaru was pleased to see she hadn't changed in his absence. **

**Rin bit her bruised lips, and moaned out his name. Her body arched when he seized her left breast; playing with the pink nipple between his fingers. Coming closer, he kissed her neck gingerly.**

**Then sucked harshly on the soft skin. Her hand came to tangled in his hair. He continued to move down, until he found her other ignored breast. His tongue came out, and he licked circles around the bud. Rin groaned, and whined. **

**Watching her, took the nipple into his mouth; sucking and biting as he had done with the delicate skin of her neck. Crying out, Rin pulled his hair hard; receiving a growl of pleasure form her mate. **

**Panting wildly, she continued to grind against his growing erection, only to whine in annoyance at the unwanted hakamas. As if reading his wife's mind, Sesshomaru rose up, and worked at the ties of his shirt. **

**Sitting upwards, Rin tugged until his shirt was thrown elsewhere, and then watched as he stood to remove his pants. Freed, his erection bounced upwards. "Sesshy, no more games." There was urgency in her small voice.**

**She saw the grin on his face, and lowered herself back when he came back to rest on top of her again. **

**Grabbing her hips, he positioned himself near her heat. It nearly drew him off the edge. With a quick thrust, he embedded himself completely within her . He hissed as her muscles clenched against his member.**

"**Fucking tight, Rin". Gripping his hair again, Rin moaned and pulled fiercely. Pulling back out, he receiving a moan, and then he slammed back into her roughly. The sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as he continued to fuck her.**

**Her hips came up to meet his every fast, hard thrust. Rin cried out, and released his hair to grip the bed sheets. Breathing rapidly, she sat up when he used his thumb to play with her clit. He growled, slowed by her change of position. **

**Impatiently, he pulled out; flipping her over on her stomach. Before she could object, he gripped her ass and shoved into her again. Her groans were louder, and she had no choice but to hold onto the edge of the bed. Growling in pleasure, Sesshomaru's claws tore into the tissue of her butt, drawing blood.**

**She tightened around him, and he sanked his fangs into her shoulder before she came. "Ahh. Sess!" She jerked up, and shuddered; gasping out his name again. Then he came, spilling his hot seed into her body. Releasing her, he sank onto the bed, haven spent his last bit of energy for the past month. **

**For a minuet, they just laid there; Rin still catching her breath. Pulling out of her, Sesshomaru pulled her toward him; kissing her forehead lovingly. Rin blinked, and looked wearily up at him. **

"**I'm sorry…" She yawned, and closed her eyes. "For saying I hated you". Sesshomaru sighed. At the end of the day, she was still his sweet, loving, little Rin. Nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, Sesshomaru realized he could never live without her. He needed her affection, and her love. It was what made him strong. **

"**Tell me you still love me, Rin". Rin said nothing. Her chest feel up and down softly. She had fallen asleep. **

**R please;) -SL**


	21. Together

**Enjoy-SL**

Chapter 21-Together

She made a sound in her throat, and sat up promptly. Saw the pale skin of his back. Still tired, she turned her back, and plopped back down under the warm cover. She was almost asleep when the sheets were suddenly thrown back.

Gasping angrily, she flashed a glare at golden liquid eyes. He said nothing though, and pulled her into his lap. Resting his chin on her head, he ran his claws threw her hair. At first, Rin was at complete ease.

Then the history hit her like an ice cold bath. It threatened to come up, but she bit her tongue and swallowed it down. Even so, she didn't doubt that Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort. Though he seemed reluctant, he released her.

Feeling a bit guilty, she smiled tenderly at him. "I'm so very angry, Sesshomaru. Please understand" Her smiled faded, and she traced the lines on his wrist. He gently intertwined their fingers. "I love you, but you treated me like you can just do whatever with me at anytime".

His eyes were down casted, and he was fiddling with her thumb. "Sesshomaru?" "Hn" He glanced up at her, and pouted. Rin almost thought the entire thing was a dream she hadn't waken from yet. Never in all her years married to Sesshomaru had (including her remembered past) she seen him remotely as sad as he did now.

It shocked the voice out of her throat. All the anger died out. She literally felt his hurt, and pain just by looking in his eyes. No words were needed. Suddenly, she felt bad for making him so sad so abruptly. She thought she even sensed fear.

Feeling the need to comfort him and forgetting her reasons for her anger, she held both of his hands tightly. Pecking him lightly on his poked out lips, Rin gave him her best smile. It seemed to work. He perked up, and leaned forward to lean his head on her shoulder. "I was so _miserable_". He whispered it quietly in her ear, almost like he didn't want her to hear.

That one word spoke volumes. He had missed her. He had kept himself back because of pride. She understood better now. Anyone else would have thought the lord had gone crazy; cracked under the pressure of his job. Rin knew though that Sesshomaru had a sensitive side, and would one day see it. That moment was now.

They fell asleep again in each other's arms, silently agreeing to help each other to love again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost like Kagura felt the bond between Rin and Sesshomaru from where she stood in the forest. She shuddered. Dirt caked under her nails and smeared across her face. She tossed the small shovel, and picked up a jug. Uncorking it, she spilled its contents inside the dug up grave. The brown bones seemed to suck up the liquid in seconds. Throwing the jug, Kagura feel to her knees. She murmured under her breath, and brought her hands back and forth as a witch might do over a bubbling cauldron.

Suddenly, green smoke filled the grave and rose up towards the tall trees. Surprised, Kagura fell back. She had not been warned about smoke. The bones rattled, and pulled together. Skin and blood and tissue started to form, and she looked away.

The site was disgusting. Finally the sounds stopped, and she heard a thud. Turning to face the whole, she watched as two pale hands lifted a nude figure out. Stepping back, Kagura rested a hand on her should jus incase her plan backfired and needed a quick escape.

Her creation stood on shaky legs, and he glared at her with eyes of pure evil. Kagura already stared like him. "Who are you to pull me from my resting place?" He spit the words with complete venom. Narrowing her eyes, Kagura let her hand fall. "I need your help".

The man laughed, a sickening sound to the ear, and wiped his mouth. "What makes you think I'll help you, wench?" He took a step toward her, and she took a step back. A false smile lifted her lips. "You are Naraku, correct?"

He stilled looked at her with deadly eyes, and smiled smugly when she asked. "Are you not sure yourself?" He was toying with her now, only after being alive again for two minuets after three hundred years.

Annoyed, Kagura glared at him. "Look, I have a proposition for you, if you are indeed who I'm looking for". The man gestures to the jacket she was holding, and she tossed it to him. He slipped it on his skin, and tied the sash.

Then he proceeded to stretch his arms and legs slowly. Ignoring the bait, Kagura tried to wait patiently. Finally, the man looked back at her. "I am Naraku, so tell me what business you have with me women. Otherwise return me to which I sleep".

Smiling, Kagura licked her lips. "Do you remember the little children you raised in your lifetime?" Naraku smirked, and ran a hand threw his unruly hair. "Of course. Who am I to forget my creations of art?" He laughed, and smiled. "Why?"

"Do you remember a little girl you raised, by the name of Rin?" Naraku raised an eyebrow, and a dark smile curved his lips. He came closer to Kagura, and this time she didn't back up. He was interested. "Ah, Rin. She was the hardest of them all to mode, the little bitch".

He snapped his eyes on her. "After she died I was quiet happy to be rid of her. She was like a dark plagued that caused me nothing but bad luck. She even led to my death". Kagura could smell his earth like breath.

"On the contrary, she never died". This sparked life into his dark smoldering eyes. "Never died? Tell me, what exactly do you want from me?"

Crossing her arms, the women cocked her head. "A trade off. You help me get Sesshomaru, and I'll give you an opportunity to kill Rin. They go hand in hand". Naraku seemed to pause.

Then, he looked Kagura over. He gave a nasty smile. "Kill Rin, huh?"

**Hehehe, end;)-SL (don't worry there is definitely A sequel)**


End file.
